Jurassic Park Isolation
by The-trash-man117
Summary: Jason Horrigan was down on his luck until he got a job opportunity from Ingen. An open job position that pays well, that sounded perfect! Maybe too perfect... btw if your using the fanfiction app and can see the front cover, the main character wearing a mask and gloves is just a joke because of the covid-19 thing, I'll change the cover when the pandemic is over.
1. Chapter 1: A New Job

**You can look at some concept art I drew of the main character on my deviantart, my name there is GhEtO-MaN-7.**

The trees were still for a second. Then suddenly they shook as a jeep came out of them. The jeep approached a concrete structure with electrical cables. Multiple employees and guards were running around as the jeep came to a stop. By the main gate of the structure where a creature would be put into the enclosure there was five men surrounding a body bag with a big cage behind them which was being moved by a forklift. Two men got out and began to walk towards the body bag. One of the men pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

Employee #1: smoke?

Employee #2: nah

Another employee then approached the two men.

Employee #2: what do we have?

Employee #3: one casualty

Employee #2: great... well let's take a look

Employee #1: make way! Make way!

The five men surrounding the body bag got out of the way allowing Employee #2 to take a look at the body bag. When he opened the bag up he instantly took out his handkerchief and covered his mouth with it. The body's lower torso was completely ripped up. The only thing that connected the body's lower and top half was it's bloody spinal cord. There was intestines and chunks of other organs sticking out. The employee backed away from the bag as some other employees zipped it up and put it at the back of a jeep. Muldoon then approached the two men.

Employee #2: how did this even happen

Muldoon: I told them they were smarter then they thought.

Employee #2: well I guess we'll have to take more precaution next time.

Muldoon: they should all be destroyed!

Employee #2 put his hands on his hips and sighed.

Employee #2: well have a good night Mr. Muldoon

Muldoon: have a good night gentlemen

Muldoon turned around and ran off to the jeep while the two employees walked to theirs.

Employee #2: just what we needed this week

Employee #1: besides what just happened why this week exactly?

Employee #2: well how happy do you think Mr. Hammond will be when he hears about an employee being killed one week before the endorsement team arrives. By the way when exactly are they coming?

Employee #1: how should I know?

Employee #2: check the clipboard.

Employee #1 then ran to the jeep and pulled out a clip board.

Employee #1: looks like June 11th... Friday... and theres actually one more guy coming a few hours after they arrive. He's for... security.

Employee #2: what's his name?

Employee #1: uhh... Jason..uhh Jason Horrigan.

1 week later

Jason Horrigan looked out the window of the helicopter. He looked at the waves in the ocean as he thought of his new job. He looked down and adjusted his gold watch and sighed.

Helicopter Pilot: where here sir!

Jason turned his head to see the island. The majority of the island was covered in trees except for a dock right by the edge of the island where the helicopter landed. Jason got out. He was wearing a cyan and dark red Hawaiian shirt, chrome silver aviators, tanned work pants and black and white nike vandals. He was greeted by a man in green camo with red hair and a half burned face. His name tag read sgt. Cain Betruger

Cain: hello the names Sgt. Cain Betruger but you can just call me Sgt. Cain and you are?

Jason: Jason Horrigan

Cain: welcome Jason, I'll show you around and help you get settled alright?

Jason: alright

The two men walked over to a gas powered jeep.

Cain: you can drive right?

Jason: yes

Jason got in the driver's seat and Cain got in the passenger's seat. The jeep then drove off into the jungle. After a while of silence Cain decided to break it.

Cain: so what did you do before this?

Jason: uh sanitation... at one of Mr. Hammond's zoos

Cain: so how the hell did you get a job as security?

Jason: one day I was on my break and walked into a robbery in one of the stores and the robber was about to kill a civilian so I put the guy in a body cast.

Cain: how the hell did you do that?

Jason: my dad was a military soldier, he trained me since I was six

Cain: damn!

The silence then continued on before Jason heard a sound he's never heard in his life. He turned his head to his right and saw something that made him totally speechless. Jason suddenly slammed the breaks to look at a big field with a Brachiosaurus.

Jason: th-th-th-that's a a a a a f-f-f-fuckin d-d-d-dinosaurs!

Even though he was told that there were dinosaurs he was still shocked at the fact that he was looking at a live dinosaur.

Cain: yes it is... you know when I first read in the papers that John Hammond wanted to make dinosaurs I thought he was a lunatic. But here it is... crazy son of a bitch he actually did it!... we should keep moving.

After recovering from his shock he began to drive to the security station.

Jason: ...

Cain: ...

Jason: so how did... that happen?

Cain: what, my face? I fought in Vietnam, Napalm, I disobeyed orders so I could save a soldier and I was set on fire by the napalm. A while after I was court martialed for disobeying direct orders.

l

Jason: hmm I see... so why do you have your army uniform on and why do the rest of the employees call you by your rank even though this isn't the military?

Cain: Hammond wanted me to straighten out some of the security so I guess the military uniform is one way to intimidate them!... slow down we're here.

The car stopped at a big electrical gate and a man wearing a normal Jurassic Park security uniform walked up to the car.

Guard: papers please

Jason then gave the man his papers

Guard: hmmm name Jason Horrigan, age 22

The guard then glanced at the picture of Jason's face on Jason's ID card, he was Caucasian, his face was slightly chiseled, his hair was brown and slightly long only going down to the middle of his neck and was spiky at the top and his eyes were a rust brown, the guard then looked up at Jason, the face matched. He then continued.

Guard: height six foot five, date of birth December 6 1970, ok your the new guy I was told about, ok your clear to come through.

The man then handed Jason back the papers and ID card, stepped aside and opened the electrical gates with a switch to let them through. The car drove through the gates then stopped by a small metal shack that was the size of a single room with one big window at the front. Cain pointed to the shack.

Cain: that's where your going to be working at. Here I'll show you your uniform so you can get suited up.

Cain then led Jason to the armoury which was across the dirt road from Jason's work station. The two men entered the building. There were shelves of guns and ammo every where.

Cain: this is your security combat armor, just came in. You could see that normal security is wearing something different. That's because your suit is new , a prototype, Mr. Hammond wanted to see how well it works.

The armor had light grey camo pants with metal plates strapped to the thighs. It also came with black boots with shiny metal plates on the end of the boots. The boots also had straps at the sides, probably for ammo. The chest plate had some dark green camo material over the metal plating on the inside. There was also straps on the chest plate, there was shotgun shells on the bottom left strap, some magazines and a tactical knife in the top left strap, some grenade launcher rounds on the bottom right strap and finally grenades and gas grenades on the top right strap. The chest plate also had some metal around the neck for protection. The Jurassic park symbol was on the left shoulder pad and there was a black t-shirt to go under the chest piece. The suit also had a black utility belt with black fingerless leather gloves with small spikes on the knuckles along with a machete that would be strapped to the left leg when put on.

Jason took the suit to a changing room were he put it on while asking Cain some questions.

Jason: so what's with the grenades?

Cain: I don't know, Muldoon ordered us to have grenades at hand... crazy bastard always paranoid because of those damn raptors!

Jason: I see

Jason then walked out of the changing room in full armor.

Cain: oh I forgot to give you these

Cain then handed Jason a olive green helmet with a dull olive line running down the middle of the helmet and a mask that resembled a gas mask. The mask had a big chrome gold visor and had a small can that was horizontal and was on the mouth area. To the left was a rubber black pipe coming out the left and into the can. The rest of the mask was metallic. For a better understanding of what it looks like go to my deviantart

Jason: what's with the mask?

Cain: if a dilophosaurus escapes, the masks will protect us from the venom it shoots at us

Jason: ok

Cain then handed Jason a chrome silver desert eagle, Jason took the gun and put it in a holster on his utility belt

Jason: thanks

The two men walked outside the armoury.

Cain: since a storm is coming tonight your probably wondering why are we not on the boat to main land right now, well we were given orders by Mr. Hammond to stay here and make sure nothing gets through these gates

Jason: what if the power goes offline and the electrical fences stop working?

Cain: these fences where made to keep these creatures in even without power.

Jason: what if someone is trapped in there

Cain: the fence could be opened up or closed by a button located in the tower with or without power.

Cain then pointed to a small tower just down the road from the armoury.

Cain: So get set up, try some target practice whatever but when it gets dark get to your station alright?

Jason: alright

Cain: good ok bye now

Cain then ran off to the tower. Some time after setting up in his little office Jason began to look around and become familiar with the place. He then heard some security guards talking.

Guard #2: what do you mean a dilophosaurus escaped again

Guard #3: ya another one of those fuckin things got out. Mr. Hammond just contacted us, he said that the endorsement team is reporting that they didn't see the dilophosaurus in it's paddock. Then one of our guys said he seen one in the open on his way here.

The guard then pointed to Jason.

Guard #3: hey! Cmon we gotta hunt down a dilophosaurus.

The guard then tossed a tranquilizer gun to Jason. Soon after they headed into the jungle.

The jungle was quite and the only thing Jason could hear was the birds, crickets and his foot steps. One of the guards grabbed a radio and listened to it.

Guard #3: copy that, alright boys were closing in on its location.

After 5 minutes of walking they soon came to a opening where they saw the dilophosaurus. One of the guards aimed their gun to take the shot but his gun was lowered by the other guard

Guard #2: why don't you give the guy a shot.

Guard #3: alright take the shot.

Jason then aimed the tranquilizer at the dilophosaurus. He pulled the trigger and the dart perfectly hit its neck. The dilophosaurus then dropped to the ground.

Guard #3: good shootin

10 minutes later the dilophosaurus was getting loaded on to a truck to be taken back to its paddock.

Guard #3: we'll be fine now, you can just head back now.

Jason nodded and headed back to the security station. When he got there jason walked to the shack. Jason then walked into the little metal shack and closed the door behind him, he then sat in his chair and looked at his computer screen for a while.

Jason: let's just hope this job doesn't get crazy

Jason then slowly fell asleep due to boredom.

 **Dun dun duuuuun! Thanks for reading the first chapter. I'll be sure to add the next part of the story as soon as I can and dont forget to give a review.**

 **Thank you and have a good day**


	2. Chapter 2: Hit The Fan

Jason was quickly woken up by a loud crack of lightning and thunder. He looked around to see his computer screen flashing. The computer screen read "major malfunction! Fence failure"

Jason: what the hell!?

Jason looked over to the gate where the flashing lights that use to be on weren't anymore. A feeling of nervousness filled Jason when he stared at the gate. He then remembered even without power the gates could keep out whatever was in there. Jason then took a deep breath to calm down. Yet even though the gates were closed he was still nervous as if he knew something bad was going to happen. Every second felt like an hour as he sat there in silence. His computer then just turned off which actually made him jump. After taking some deep breaths Jason got up from his office chair and walked out into the heavy rain. The rain bounced off his armor as he walked over to the tower. After some walking he got to the tower and opened the door. He walked up the stairs.

Jason: what's going on?

Employee #4: I don't know the security around the park is failing

Jason: but were safe here right?

Employee #4: ya but the people inside I'm not to sure

Employee #5: hey guys you know that email from Mr. Hammond ordering us to stay here.

Employee #4: ya

Employee #5: turns out that wasn't from him at all

Employee #4: well who the hell was it from?

Employee #5: I don't know

Employee #4: so they don't even know we are here

Employee #5: ya

Employee #4: fuck! Ok I'll call them.

The Employee reached for the phone to call the visitor centre only to slam it back down

Employee #4: fuck! The phones are down

Jason: ah... shit! Ok well I better get back so bye

Employee #4: ok oh and for fuck sake please close the door next time! The rain is making it cold out there!

Since the tower is always quiet it's easy to here the door close so that's why the Employee knew Jason didn't close the door.

Jason: oh sorry about that

Jason then walked back down leaving the tower, closing the door behind him. As he was walking back he turned and looked at the three story tall tower for a few seconds before looking back. He got back to the little shack. He sat in his chair feeling a little more relaxed

Jason: hmm I wonder what's the biggest dinosaur they got at this park

Jason then looked at the tower to see gun shots from the window. He didn't see who was shooting but it looked like whoever did killed all the Employees.

Jason: what the fuck?!!!!!

Jason then heard a loud screech as he turned to see the gates opening. Fear quickly filled Jason as he looked at the gate now fully opened. The rain stopped after a while as utter silence filled the small metal shack. The seconds again feeling like hours as Jason laid his head on his desk but not going to sleep. He was too nervous and frightened to go to sleep. After an hour of silence something horrible happened. Jason heard a thud, he raised his head to look around. He heard the thud again as it got louder and more frequent. The earth started to shake as well. Jason then heard the bending of metal as something big forced its way through the gate. It was a T-Rex! The T-Rex walked around making the earth shake with every stomp. The T-Rex eventually turned it's attention to Jason. It walked over to Jason's shack and stared at him through the window. Little did Jason know the T-Rex's vision is based on movement so he did what any other human would do. Freak out!

Jason: AAAAHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!

The T-Rex then shot its head right at the shack destroying it with one simple move. A piece of the ceiling fell on Jason knocking him out and also hiding him from the T-Rex. 19 hours later Jason finally woke up. He pulled the piece of metal off him and slowly got up.

Jason: what the hell happened?!!!

Jason then looked around in shock. His left eye was damaged from what happened and there was also a bloody scar on top of his eye going vertically up his forehead. He could still see out of his left eye but it was blurry and would effect his vision so he looked around for a med kit to bandage his eye. After moving some rubble he eventually found some and began to cover his eye.

Jason: aw shit I gotta get out of hear!

Jason then looked at the tower

Jason: who the hell opened the gate?

After covering his left eye Jason grabbed his helmet and mask. The strap for the mask though was broken. Jason looked over at the garage that was beside the armory and got an idea. He walked over to the garage with the helmet and mask in hand. He opened the gates to the garage and looked around.

There were no cars in there but there was on thing that he needed. A welder. Jason walked over to the welder setting the mask and helmet to the side as he turned it on. He then grabbed the mask and began to weld it on to the helmet. The welder gave off a brilliant bright light as it put the mask and helmet together. After welding the mask to the helmet making them one piece Jason turned the welder off. Jason then put on his new modified helmet. He walked out of the garage and looked to his right and walked to the armoury. He walked through the door and looked at all the guns. He sat and thought which ones he would need. He looked up and walked over to the shelves and grabbed an M-16 along with a M-79 grenade launcher. He slipped the sling over his left shoulder. He then grabbed some magazines to put in the pouches of his utility belt. After filling the pouches Jason left the armory. He looked up at the tower and then walked towards it. He walked up the stairs only to see dead employees at the top floor. All the screens were off so Jason tried to turn them on.

Jason: guess the power is out

Jason then left the tower and walked outside. He then came to the conclusion. He needed to walk deeper into the island to find the visitor centre and try and see if he could contact anyone there. Jason looked up at the fence then looked back down at the jungle. Jason then walked through the fence into the Jungle where he would find the visitor centre.

 **Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Better You Than Me

Jason walked through the jungle with eyes peeled, ready to open fire. Jason pulled out a map that was in his utility belt and looked at it. Since the visitor centre was around the centre of the island and Jason was stationed in the far perimeter of the island he would have to walk for quite a long time. Jason sighed as he looked at the map. Suddenly his attention was drawn to the sound of a helicopter. He looked up to see a IGEN helicopter flying away, probably to main land. He didn't try to get its attention though, because of the trees, he was basically hidden. When the helicopter left Jason's site he looked back down at the map and stuffed it back in his utility belt. He continued along listening to the birds sing, the sounds of bugs and the sound of the wind blowing the leaves on the trees. It was peaceful and relaxing until it was broken by foot steps forming around Jason. Before his mind could even process what was going on a bunch of dilophosaurusus surrounded him.

Jason brought up his M-16 to his level ready to open fire. The dilophosaurusus shot their toxins at Jason which he replied with gun fire. Jason shot one of them right in the head, blood, bone and brain tissue shot every where. He shot three more in the chest. A few of them got close so Jason pulled out his machete. **And also his hockey mask, just joking lol.**

He perfectly beheaded one of them and impaled another one in the chest. He kicked the dilophosaurus off his machete and shot two more. One in the neck where blood came shooting out and one in the head blowing half of it off. The last one was able to get Jason off his guard and knock his helmet off. The dinosaur then slashed at him putting two scars on the left of his lips. Jason then returned the favour and swung his machete at the dilophosaurus. The machete got stuck in the neck. The dilophosaurus desperately gasped for air. Jason then got his machete free and began to hack at it until it went right through the dilophosaurus, splitting it in half. Jason took a few deep breaths before putting his machete back in its sheath and walking over to grab his helmet. He stared at all the corpses before putting his helmet on. Jason continued on his way this time more focused.

Jason walked out into a clearing. It was a road for tours. Jason walked down the road knowing it would eventually lead to the visitor centre. He looked to his left and noticed only one car instead of two like he was told. He could probably get a good guess for what happened to the other one considering the electrical fence was torn open. Jason wondered what happened but then realized what did when he looked to his right and saw a sign that said Tyrannosaurus Rex. Jason continued down the road. Jason noticed the remains of a washroom that also had the remains of a human as well. Jason was shocked at first but calmed down after a while. Soon enough Jason was able to finally see the visitor centre off in the distance. As he was walking he heard more foot steps around him. He readied his gun and turned around. A dilophosaurus quickly jumped on him but before Jason could hit the ground he already pumped the dinosaur full of led. Blood oozed onto Jason's chest plate as he kicked the corpse off of him. The body hit another dilophosaurus knocking it down. Jason got up and open fired. The dilophosaurus's heads blew up like blood balloons. He continued to unload rounds into them until he ran out of ammo. he didn't have time to get a magazine so he pulled out his machete and his desert eagle. Jason hit one of them in the head with his machete splitting it's head in half making a unpleasant sound as the two pieces separated. Jason picked up the M-16 and put it between his arm pit. He began to move to the visitor centre while shooting and cutting down dinosaurs. Eventually he got to the visitor centre.

He walked up the stairs and through the door closing it behind him. Jason put his machete in it's sheath and his desert eagle in it's holster. He reached in his pocket and grabbed a magazine. He put the new magazine in his M-16 and cocked it, Jason then heard banging against the door, probably the dilophosaurusus trying to get through. Jason turned around to see pieces of two dinosaurs skeletons scattered everywhere. Jason walked towards it but nearly tripped on something. He looked down to see a gruesomely severed raptor leg. Jason looked back up and walked towards the stairs.

Jason: HELLO!!!!!

Jason called but no answer.

Jason: I guess no ones here

Jason walked up the stairs as his foot steps echoed through the hallways and rooms. He searched around for the control room for about an hour. Through out that hour Jason didn't say a single thing and the only thing he heard was his footsteps and the distant banging at the door. Eventually he finally found the control room. The door was locked so he smashed the window open with his gun and jumped through. He noticed a SPAS-12 on the ground with some empty shotgun shells to it's side. Jason picked up the shot gun and strapped it behind him.

Jason walked over to one of the computers to check the system. The security systems were back online which was good. Jason did some looking around on the computer for a while. Every thing seemed alright besides the broken electrical gates part but one thing got his attention. The computer screen read WARNING QUARANTINE PEN MALFUNCTION! Jason quickly accessed the security cameras to see a man on the ground next to a broken pen door. The man was having a seizure. Jason tracked the location of the quarantine pen. He leped up from the office chair and ran out the room.

 **Dun dun duuun. What escaped from the quarantine pen? Why is the scientist having a seizure? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Terrible Discovery

It was night time. Jason was walking through some foliage as the moisture from the trees softly pattered against his armor like rain. Jason studied his surroundings so he could know what belonged and what didn't. His surroundings were moist and foggy, Jason could hear birds chirping in the distance as leaves crunched under his boots. He could also here some sounds of herbivores in the distance. It was actually quite peaceful accept for that unsettling feeling Jason got when he looked into the darkness of the jungle. Then suddenly his foot hit something. Jason looked down and the light from his helmet mounted flash light revealed a broken taser gun. There were no signs that there was anybody around though, it was just there. Jason scratched his head in confusion and then continued on. At this point Jason applied a little more pressure to the trigger on his M-16. What came next only made his suspensions worse. There was a gas powered jeep just out side the foliage that Jason just got out of. At closer examination Jason was able to see that the windshield was broken, nobody was in it and there was a lot of scratches and damage on it. Jason opened it's door to see that the chairs were pretty ripped up to. Jason slammed the door closed as he continued on his path but wait! Hold on! That wasn't there before! Jason noticed something in the shadows about 15 feet away from him, he couldn't tell what it was but then without warning it moved. It moved behind a tree where he couldn't see it. At this point Jason began to double time it to the quarantine pens. The entrance was soon in sight but then something snuck up behind him. A raptor leaped at him from the bushes, pinning Jason to the ground. The raptor tried to kill him but Jason was holding it's jaws away. The raptor used it's claws to scratch Jason's arms. Jason made sounds of pain as he tried to kick it off. Suddenly the raptor stopped and got off him. Jason leped up and was about to pull out his machete but was stopped by a high pitch clicking noise.

The noise sounded like the Predator but high pitch. The raptor ran off quickly as if it was afraid. Jason turned around to see two glowing whitish yellow eyes. Jason slowly backed up only to hear the high pitch clicking noise behind him. Jason turned around to see more eyes looking at him. Jason slowly walked backwards to the entrance of the building that held the quarantine pens. The building was mostly inside a hill with only the entrance sticking out. The entrance was mostly concrete with a light shining over a metal door. Jason walked under the light and through the door as the jungle in front of him lit up with eyes. Jason slammed the door closed and locked it. Jason turned around to see metal stairs leading down a concrete hallway.

Jason walked down the stairs and through the hallway to find the quarantine pens. There was coloured pipes on the walls. Some were red and some were yellow. The only thing that could be heard was drops of water hitting the floor and the tapping sound of Jason walking down the hallway. He walked down a dark flight of stairs and got to the second floor. The second floor was also dark but with a red flashing light to the left and a yellow flashing light to the right. Jason could guess why the alarm was on considering the room had blood everywhere. But no bodies. He then heard the clicking sound echoing through the facility. He noticed claw marks on the walls and even some bloody hand prints on the walls as well. The white computers were no longer their original colour. They were stained with blood and dirty foot prints of a creature on top of them. Jason made his way through the room and down the final flight of stairs. He walked down a hallway that was the same as the one at the entrance.

Jason eventually came to a door that was locked. Jason hit it with the end of his M-16 breaking the door open. He walked through to see a security room. Nothing too fancy just some tranquilizers, security batons and some monitors on the far left of the room. The window by the monitors was smashed open so Jason leped through and landed on a cat walk. He walked down the stairs to the quarantine pens.

The quarantine pens looked like big metal walls with a big heavy metal door in the middle. Jason looked to his left to see the one that he seen in the security camera. The scientist was still there. Jason ran over to him. The scientist was no longer having a seizure but instead he was very still as if he was dead. His skin was pale and his eyes were red. The puplis were clouded though. The scientist then looked at him which kind of scared Jason and made him jump back. The scientist spoke in a muffled voice as if it was hard for him to talk

Scientist: kill... me... kill... me

Jason hesitantly pulled out his desert eagle. The gun shook in his hand. A minute passed as Jason slowly looked away. Jason pulled the trigger killing the scientist. Blood went all over the ground. Jason sighed as he grabbed a cross that was on a gold chain that he was wearing under his chest plate. He looked at the cross as he blessed himself with it then stuffed it back under his chest plate. He sighed as he looked back up. Jason read the name of the dinosaur that escaped from the pen. Troodon pectinodon. Jason tilted his head at the name.

Jason: hmm didn't hear about that one on the list.

Jason turned his head to see the other pens that were opened. Some of them had velociraptor on them witch explained why he was attacked by one outside. Jason looked back at the troodon pen. Jason stepped closer to the pen examining the claw marks on the metal before being interrupted by the clicking noise. Jason spun around to see troodons and swiftly aimed his M-16.

Jason began to unload rounds into them as the floor began to be painted red with their blood. Jason ran up the stairs to the catwalk where he jumped through the window. There were more troodons waiting for him. One leped on him but got a round to the neck blowing it's head off before it could bite Jason. Jason made his way through the concrete hallway as he shot at the dinosaurs who were half his height. Jason ran up the stairs to the middle floor. Troodons jumped on the desks and computers and jumped at him. As he ran through the room he unloaded the rest of his clip into the creatures that were after him. He reloaded and ran up the next flight of stairs and down the final hallway.

Blood and guts shot all over the walls as Jason walked up the stairs to the door. Jason tried to open the door but it was stuck. He stood there for a minute and sighed slowly as he walked away. Suddenly the door was blown open by a explosion. Jason walked out of the fiery door frame the door was once in. Jason looked to his left to look at the grenade launcher he had in his hand. Smoke was coming out from the top as Jason reloaded the gun and strapped it to his back.

Jason continued into the Jungle with is M-16 in hand. The explosion from Jason's M79 grenade launcher gave Jason a lot of unwanted attention. Dilophosaurusus, Troodons and even some young Raptors rushed at Jason to kill and eat him. He reloaded his gun and began to blast the dinosaurs into pieces. Jason did all of this while still running. Jason came to the start of a mountain so he began to climb it to safety.

Jason thought he was safe until a Raptor leped up from behind him knocking him to the ground. The impact put three cracks in Jason's visor. Jason pulled out his machete and was right about to kill it but the raptor knocked it out of his hand putting three bloody scratches in his left arm. Jason kicked the raptor off and picked up the machete with his right arm. The raptor jumped at him but was hacked in the neck by Jason's machete. The creature was desperately gasping for air on the ground. Jason put it out of its misery by stabbing it in the heart. Jason put the machete back in its sheath and walked off to find shelter. Jason slid down the small mountain on the other side and walked into the jungle. With time to catch his breath Jason thought of what happened. What did those creatures do to that scientist? Jason's thoughts were interrupted when he walked onto a tour track. He looked to his left to see a maintenance shack. Jason decided he would sleep there for the night so he walked in and closed the door behind him. He pulled a string turning on a single light bulb that lit up the whole room. The room didn't look to special, it was made out of concrete with shelves packed with cleaning and repairing tools. He grabbed a first aid kit and sat down against a wall. He bandaged up the scratches on his arm. After that he put the remaining bandages in the kit and put it in his utility belt. Jason drifted off into sleep with just one thought. Why was there so many?

 **Thank you all for reading. Remember to leave a review. So I got the horrible news that the creator of Marvel, Stan Lee has passed away. My prayers go out to his family and I hope God has a nice warm place for him in heaven. Anyways thank you and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

Every thing flickered like a broken light bulb. Jason walked forward through what looked like a black and white hallway. The hallway would flicker as if the lights were broken. His vision was blurry so Jason rubbed his eyes getting rid of the blurriness. He then noticed his helmet was gone, in fact his armor was gone as well. He was in what looked like a prison jumpsuit. This confused the absolute shit out of Jason. He then noticed a boy, probably 5 or 6 years old, standing at the end of the hallway. Jason began to walk towards the boy but realized he was walking as if he was injured or drunk. He tried to walk normally but couldn't. Something certainly wasn't right. Jason soon made it to the boy and stopped behind him.

Jason: hey kid... what's your name?

The boy then turned around to look at Jason.

Young Jason: Jason horrigan

Jason then noticed the boy was his younger self. Jason took a step back in shock. The boy then began to rot like a corpse witch made Jason take a few more steps back in horror. The boy simply gave Jason an unsettling smile as he began to open his mouth. Worms escaped from his rotted jaw as Jason violently woke up. He was relieved to know it was a dream. He noticed he was having a nose bleed. Jason took his helmet off and wiped the blood from his nose.

Jason: I have to get off this island!

Jason got up and strapped his guns to him. He put on his helmet and headed out the door. He looked back at the storage shed as he closed the door.

Jason loaded some shells into the shotgun as he walked. Jason pulled out his map only to realize the map had three large claw marks in it. Jason sighed as he shoved it back into his utility belt. He walked up to a box at the side of the track that contained maps, probably for visitors to pickup if their car was out of maps. He picked up a map and unfolded it only to realize how stupid he is. The maps the visitors would get wouldn't show the many buildings around the island, it would only show the buildings that the visitors would go to. Jason needed to find a replacement for the map that an employee would get. He knew just the place. Jason began to retrace his steps as he was planning on going back to the security tower for a new map. There weren't that many creatures out around day time except for the occasional dilophosaurus or young raptor that he quickly dispatched. He made his way through the jungle as he looked at the building that contained the quarantine pens. The sight gave him chills.

As he was walking through the Jungle he smelled a foul stench. He soon found out where the smell came from. It was a brutally mutilated corpse of a human. The face was completely gone exposing the skull. The intestines were ripped out and strung everywhere with large amounts of blood everywhere as well. Jason looked at the name tag. The name tag read Robert Muldoon. There were so many flys that were eating the corpse. The flesh was burned and bloated from the harsh sun which made the stench even worse. Jason nearly threw up in his helmet. To keep himself from throwing up Jason moved on after Paying respect to the dead man by covering his face with his hat that wasn't to far from the corpse.

He continued through the jungle as the heat began to build up in his helmet. The heat almost felt deadly but Jason then felt a relieving gust of cool wind across his body as he came to a clearing by a cliff side. Jason took his helmet off as he looked at the ginormous canyon.

Jason enjoyed the view but he knew he had to keep moving so he put his helmet back on and walked back into the jungle. He continued along until he finally made it on to another tour track.

As he was walking he heard the automated voice on the speaker say a fact about the T-Rex. The speaker was broken though but he could still tell what the automated voice was saying.

Automated voice: d-d-d-did you know tha-tha-tha-that the tyrannosaurus r-r-r-ex's vision is b-b-b-based on m-m-m-movement.

Jason continued on. He was approaching the car and the broken fence that he passed yesterday until he heard a earth shaking thud. Jason instantly knew what it was and ducked behind the car. The T-Rex soon broke through the trees and began to walk around the area.

Each foot step the creature took shook the earth. Jason slowly moved to the edge of the vehicle to get a peek. The T-Rex wasn't facing him and was instead looking down at the broken fence. Jason slowly made his way to the other side of the car but as he was turning the corner one of the metal plates on Jason's boots hit the exhaust pipe making a clanking noise that echoed. The sound got the T-Rex's attention as it quickly turned its head to Jason's direction. Jason quickly hid behind the car as the T-Rex began to walk towards the vehicle. He remembered that its vision was based on movement so he tried to stay as still as he possibly could. The T-Rex walked over to the car and turned its head to its left to look at Jason. The creature lowered its head so that only 5 inches was between Jason the the T-Rex's face.The T-Rex exhaled which fogged up Jason's visor. The T-Rex then walked off as Jason took a deep breath and sighed. Jason cautiously made his way to the trees and freezing like a statue when ever the T-Rex would look at him.

Jason eventually made it close enough to the trees. Jason then ran as fast as he could into the trees. Luckily enough the T-Rex didn't see him. Jason looked back only to hear the T-Rex's loud roar. Jason then slowly looked forward and continued on.

Jason walked through the jungle as leaves crunched underneath his boots. He finally got back to the security tower. The whole place was over runned by Compsognathusus. Jason just pointed his shot gun at them and pulled the trigger killing a few of them and scaring most of them off. Jason shot the ones who weren't scared off with is M-16. Some climbed onto him but were sliced into two with his machete.

Jason walked through the door of the security tower and up the stairs. His footsteps echoed throughout the tower. He finally made it to the top so he began to search for a new map. He eventually found one in a stack of papers and was about to leave but noticed one of the computers were still on. Jason approached the screen and looked at it. It was security footage from two days ago when everything hit the fan. The footage was showing what happened in the security tower when Jason saw the gun shots coming from it. The employees dropped to the floor as blood splattered all over the windows. Soon the guy who shot them all came into view. The figure slowly walked to a control panel were the figure looked in the direction of the shack that Jason was in then slowly looked down and pressed the button that opened the gates. The figure turned around to leave only to reveal that it was sgt. Cain! Suddenly Jason felt shocked, betrayed and angered. "Why did sgt. Cain try to kill me" was the only thought in his head until he pulled out his desert eagle and shot the screen. The computer screen blew up into sparks as Jason left the Tower to think of a plan to find out were Cain is if he is still alive and escape from the island.


	6. Chapter 6: A Plan

Jason kicked a rock on the dirt road he was slowly walking on. The road was just outside the security tower he just left. Jason's head came up with millions of ideas as he walked. He turned to the armoury and decided to add a few things to his arsenal. He walked in and instantly looked at the heavy weapons corner with a sharp turn of his head. The weapons were in a cage and consisted of snipers and ammo for the grenade launcher. He looked at the lock and sighed. He grabbed a fire axe on the wall and swung at the lock. He didn't want to use his machete to break the lock because he didn't wank to risk breaking it. The axe did nothing to the lock so he aimed for the cage it's self. As the axe hit the cage loud clangs echoed through the armoury. Eventually Jason broke through the cage and now giving Jason access to the sniper rifles.

He grabbed a Barret M82 and a few magazines. Before he left he got some more ammo for his other guns. before he was about to get out the door a raptor ran in and knocked a 44 magnum revolver off a table. When the revolver landed on the ground the hammer which was cocked moved forward making the gun shoot Jason to the right of his stomach. Jason screamed in pain as the raptor jumped on him. The raptor tried to bite his head but Jason's helmet protected him. He tried to reach for the axe but couldn't so he took out a tactical knife and stabbed the raptor in the stomach five times. The raptor then took a few steps back which gave him enough time to pick up the axe and swing it right into the raptor's eye. The raptor died instantly as its corpse fell to the ground as the axe was still in its head. Jason began to get woozy. He looked away from the corpse and looked at a med kit. He slowly walked over to the med kit with his right hand over his stomach. He grabbed the kit as he fell to the ground. He sat up with his back leaning against the wall. He pulled out some tweezers. Jason took a few deep breaths as he put the tweezers in his stomach. Eventually he pulled out the bullet but realized that the bleeding was to severe and the bandages wouldn't successfully stop the bleeding. So he grabbed a bullet and lighter that was on the table next to him. He opened the bullet with his tactical knife and poured the gun powder on his wound. Jason then took the lighter and ignited the gun powder. The powder lit up into a small flame that lasted five seconds. The pain from the burning made Jason hit the wall three times with his left arm. After cauterizing the wound Jason wrapped up the wound with bandages just to be safe. 

Jason: (sigh)... I didn't sign up for this 

Jason then slowly got up and began walking to the exit. He looked down at the revolver as he picked it up.

Jason: you little shit! 

He then strapped the revolver to his utility belt and headed out the door. He walked down the dirt road back through the destroyed gates and into the jungle with his shot gun aimed forward.

Jason thought if he needed to contact someone he would get the best chance if he hooked up a radio to the radio tower that was near by the visitor centre. He remembered seeing a radio in the quarantine pen facility so he first headed there. It was getting dark out so more creatures started to come out.

As he was walking he finally got the answer to his question on why there were so many dinosaurs of the same kind when he heard a crack under neath his boot. Jason moved his left leg up to see what he stepped on. It was an egg! Jason was confused about this because he was told before he came to the island that the dinosaurs couldn't breed. Jason dropped to a knee and picked up the hatched egg to examine it. After looking at it for 10 seconds he dropped it and continued on his way. 

He turned the flashlight that was on his helmet on so he could see where he was going. He began to hear the clicking noises again as glowing eyes formed around him. He just kept moving ready to open fire any minute. One troodon tried to sneak up behind him and bite Jason but he heard it's footsteps and turned around, blowing it's head right off with the shotgun. A few more rushed him so he pulled out his desert eagle and quickly shot them down. He began to pick up the pace as he began jogging to the location. The shotgun soon ran out of shells and Jason didn't have the time to reload it because a dilophosaurus was running at him. So he pulled out the revolver and blew its head clean off. The leaves around it was covered in blood as it dropped to the ground. That gave Jason the chance to run into the quarantine pen facility.

Jason's steps echoed through the hallway as he walked towards the stairs to the second room and then down to the final floor. The radio was in sight so as soon as he got there he was right about to leave but he saw something at the corner of his eye. Jason put down the radio on to a table and jumped through the broken window on to the cat walk. He walked down the steps and approached the scientist he shot earlier. A massive bloody hole was in his stomach and plus some dirt and leaves were around him. Jason looked in the hole and noticed something odd. There were hatched eggs in him. Jason was extremely puzzled by this but his time was cut short because he heard more clicking so he headed up the cat walk, through the window, picked up the radio and headed out the the facility. Since he was carrying the radio with one arm he would most likely have to use one handed weapons like his desert eagle, revolver, grenades or machete. 

Jason had his revolver aimed forward as he left the facility. Now all he had to do was head to the communications tower. He began to jog to his location as he started to hear footsteps around him. A few raptors jumped out of some bushes so Jason shot one in the neck shooting blood everywhere, the other one in the head also blasting blood everywhere and the finale one got a little too close so Jason had to impale it in the stomach with his machete when it lunged at him. The jog felt endless as dinosaurs kept coming and coming. Eventually Jason got to the tower. 

Jason put the radio down on to a crate as he pulled up another crate to sit on. He opened a small door on the tower and plugged the radio into it. Jason then sat on the crate and began turning the small wheel on the dark wood panelled radio. Eventually he got a signal. 

Soldier: *zztttt* this is 8 Hammer do you copy? *zzzttt* 

Jason: this is Jason Horrigan I am a gate security officer on Isla Nublar 

Soldier: *zztttt* do you require a pick up? *zzzttt* 

Jason was right about to say yes but remembered what those creatures did to that scientist and also remembered Cain is still out there. He was right about to give a response but was interrupted by some static and a familiar voice.

Cain: hahahahaha so your still alive... I must say I am impressed. 

Jason: ... 

Cain: your probably wondering why I tried to get you killed... you'll find out soon... real soon. 

Jason: ... 

Cain: well if you want something done you have to do it your self so let's even the odds... in four days we meet up at the security station were this entire thing began at 8:00 pm and we'll settle this like men... don't be late! 

All of a sudden the radio snapped back to the soldier. 

Soldier: *zztttt* there was an interference, sorry about that anyways do you need a pick up? *zzzttt*

Jason: no... not right now, I need a equipment drop 

Soldier: *zztttt* what do you require *zzzttt*

Jason then began to list the supplies he needed.

 **You'll find out what the supplies are in chapter 13**

Jason: I will need a pick up in four days at 8:30 pm

Soldier: *zztttt* where? *zzzttt*

Jason: at the east security station 

Soldier: *zztttt* anything else? *zztttt*

Jason: uh yeah hold on let me ask the reader

Soldier: *zztttt* wait hold on what!? *zztttt*

Jason: what? I didn't say anything

Soldier: *zztttt* um... uh... o-ok sure copy that stay safe out there... over and out *zzzttt*

Jason then got up from the crate and pulled out his sniper rifle because he had some observing and studying to do. 

**Thank you for reading. For some odd reason the words are centred instead of to the left. I tried to fix it but I kept getting centred. So a little message to fanfiction net, FIX YOUR SHIT! Thank you and have a nice day**


	7. Chapter 7: Know Your Enemy

It was still night. Jason laid down his sniper and began to set it up. After setting it up he looked at a triceratops that was 20 feet below the stone that Jason was set up on. He simply waited. He felt like utter hell and he fought his own body trying his best to stay awake. The waiting got the best of him and he fell asleep with his head resting on the scope of his sniper. After half an hour a noise woke Jason up. Jason instantly remembered the noise, it was the clicking noise. He shook his head and aimed the rifle to the bushes that was surrounding the triceratops. He looked closely as white glowing eyes Began to appear in the darkness. After a minute of silence a troodon ran straight at the triceratops, bit it and ran back into the darkness so quickly it's body looked like a blur. Soon the triceratops began to looked dizzy and soon fell to the ground. A troodon slowly walked over to the triceratops and Jason shot it in its neck killing it. Thankfully enough its head didn't blow off so Jason could do a easier dissection. The shot scared off the other troodons so it was safe for Jason to get down and retrieve the corpse. After getting the body Jason looked at the triceratops and noticed its eyes were clouded like the scientist's eyes. Jason then remembered how the scientist wanted to die because he was in pain so the triceratops would probably also be in pain so Jason pulled out his M-16 and shot it right in its head to put it out of its misery. Jason remembered how there was a lab at the visitor centre so it would probably have the proper equipment for dissecting.

Jason tucked the corpse of the troodon under the strap that was on his back. The night was just like any other on the island. Every now and again a raptor or dilophosaurus or the occasional troodon would pop out and get quickly gunned down accept there was a problem. He was slowly running out of ammo and the security station was all the way on the other side of the island. This was a problem that affected the way Jason had to use his guns. He had to use them wisely. And if he ran out of ammo he feared that he would be forced to deal with multiple Dinos at once with just his machete. He got a portable radio that was in his utility belt that could only communicate with other radios on the island. He turned the wheel on the radio until he finally got a channel. He just shot a dilophosaurus in the head shooting blood on to the tree behind it and soon heard Cain's voice from the radio. He was speaking to someone.

Cain: hmm ok I see so your looking for a special can that contains classified information that's lost on this island?

Mercenary Boss: affirmative

Cain: are you looking for a little extra cash as well?

Mercenary Boss: it depends on the job

Cain: if you see a man in green camo armor with out sleeves, kill him!

Mercenary Boss: how much are you paying?

Cain: $500,000 you in?

Mercenary Boss: I'll see what me and my men could do

Cain: good... real good... wait! another device is on this channel... someone's listening to us!

Suddenly the radio cut to static. Jason turned the radio off and continued on his way. 10 minutes of jogging and brutally gunning down Dino's later Jason finally got to the visitor centre. He walked right in and turned the flashlight on his helmet on. He walked through the hallways as his footsteps echoed through out the centre. Eventually he came to a room that looked like a small theatre. Jason noticed bullet holes in the window of the room which made him wonder how that happened. He then remembered he found his Shot gun near this part of the building and also all the raptor corpses so Jason could probably imagine what happened. Jason then turned his head and stared at the screen as it turned on. It must have been automated. The screen showed Mr. Hammond talking to someone but with no response. There must have been someone that would talk back maybe even Mr. Hammond himself. The video that was on the screen began to talk about how they made dinosaurs. As soon as they were done talking about that the room began to move by different rooms.

Eventually it passed by the lab where Jason then got out of the room and into the lab. Jason walked down the small cat walk and to a table. He laid the corpse of the troodon on the table and went to get some supplies. Jason grabbed a knife and pliers from a different table and walked over to the corpse. Jason gutted the troodon in the stomach so he could view its organs. It was quite easy to do this because he learned how to dissect in 10th grade science class back in 85. He then remembered what happened when the triceratops got bit so Jason decided to see what was going on with its teeth. He ripped out a tooth only to find out that there's venom in their teeth. They must use this venom to put their victim in a brain dead like state. After the dissecting, Jason decided to go outside and possibly find out a few more things. He left the front door and down the stairs but froze in his tracks when he heard something. Helicopters. He then ran into the jungle to follow the sound.

He ran through the jungle extremely confused. He jumped over some logs as he looked up to see some helicopters flying by quickly. He continued to run as he shot down any creature that attacked him. Soon enough he reached a cliff that gave a good view of the ocean. He looked as a bunch of black helicopters were flying to the island. It looks like him and Cain are no longer the only humans on the island!

 **Thanks for reading if anyone is reading this and give it a review please. Ok so now that it's the holidays I'm probably going to take it easy right now so chapter 8 won't be coming any time soon. Anyways I just watched Star Wars theory's Vader fan film and its lit as fuck. I would give it a 8/10. I can't fuckin wait for Christmas like damn I have a feeling this Christmas is going to be really good. But there is one unfortunate thing. I heard Hentai Haven was taken down permanently. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lol! Jk I don't actually watch hentai. Well anyways see ya guys later and merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8: To Kill A Jason

Cain stared at his tactical knife with a cold angry almost robotic look. His blood boiled with anger as he thought of the fact that Jason is still alive. He was just hoping that those mercenaries could kill him. He got up from the cold concrete ground he was sitting on. He was in a storage shed that was the size of a average room. The front of it was completely destroyed though, probably from one of the dinosaurs. The lights were off giving the place a cold dead feel. He walked over to a table in the middle of the room that had a map of the island on it. He stared down at the map with rage. But the main question was why did Cain want Jason dead?

 **Flashback**

A young Cain probably in his early 20s was waiting for something. He was happy with his rank in the army. He worked hard to get were he was but that didn't stop him from feeling nervous. Why? Because it was 1965 and Cain was on a helicopter being flown to a war zone in Vietnam. He heard the sounds of gunshots and shells blowing up out side as the helicopter began to slowly descend. Cain turned his head to see five more young soldiers like him looking absolutely terrified. They waited there not wanting the doors to open but knew they were going to. Each second felt like hours then suddenly they felt something. They landed. Suddenly the doors opened to reveal a fiery war zone. They jumped out of the helicopter to run to the trees for cover. Suddenly Cain heard a ringing noise as he flew in the air. The world felt like it spun around him until it came to a stop as he hit the rough dirt ground. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as he turned his head to see the helicopter in flames and pieces of it spread everywhere. The four of the six men were dead and the fifth one was gone. Cain looked forward again, wiped the blood and dirt from his face and got up. He grabbed his M-60 off the ground and ran to the trees for cover.

Cain leaned out of cover to see what was going on. He quickly got back in cover as bullets hit the side of the tree. He got down and began to crawl his way to a trench. He slowly made his way to a trench as he crawled over bodies and debris. He soon made it to the trench and fell into it. His head looked up at the night sky that was filled with smoke, sparks and death. A fellow soldier helped him up. Cain aimed his M-60 and began to open fire. It was dark and he couldn't even see the enemy. He just shot in the direction that the gun fire was coming from. The soldier then called to Cain

Soldier: cmon soldier we gotta go!

The two men then got up from the trench. They moved to a hill while crouching to avoid being shot. Cain aimed his gun in the direction of the gun shots and returned fire. Chips of wood and dirt flown through the air as bullets hit the trees and ground.

Soldier: cmon we're almost there

They soon reached a hill right outside the trees with a trench behind it. There were three more soldiers in the trench. One was missing a leg, the other had bandages wrapped around his eyes and the final one was covered in blood. The one covered in blood then spoke.

Soldier #2: alright boys there's too many of those bastards so we gotta head to the extraction... but... we're gonna leave those bastards a little present... we're gonna napalm their ass!

The soldier that came with Cain helped the one with the missing leg up and the one covered with blood helped the one with no eyes up.

Soldier #2: you cover us ok son.

Cain: sir yes sir!

The five men then began to move further into the jungle. Cain could soon hear some of the enemy soldiers following them. They picked up the pace as Cain began to fire back at the enemy. They soon reached water that went up to their knees.

As they were running Cain noticed that the man missing a leg wasn't even a man. It was a boy. Probably 17... and he was crying for his mother.

The other one who was missing his eyes was asking questions left and right

Soldier #3: what's going on, are we almost there?

Soldier #4: it's going to be alright son, we're almost there.

Suddenly a bullet shot right through the soldier with no eyes's head making blood shoot out everywhere. The man's body then fell into the water.

Soldier #2: OH FUCK!!!! We gotta keep moving!!!! Go! Go! Go! Go!

The men started to move as fast as they could but the one with one leg slowed them down. The one covered in blood then moved closer to the one legged soldier.

Soldier #2: here! give em to me!

Soldier #4: alright

The soldier then picked up the one with one leg and the men began to do a full sprint while trying to not get shot. As they were running Cain looked back and noticed the 5th soldier that was on the helicopter with him. He was unconscious and was being dragged to god knows where. They soon got to some land where they had to hold off until the helicopter got there. They soon heard the sound of the helicopter landing behind them. They turned around and ran inside accept for Cain. He stared at the Vietnamese soldiers as they turned back and ran back into the trees with the 5th soldier that was in the helicopter with Cain. Cain then began to follow them.

Soldier #2: what the hell are you doing?! Get inside the damn chopper!!

Cain: I can't!

Soldier #2: that's an order son!

Cain: a good soldier never leaves a man behind!

Soldier #2: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!!!!

Cain ignored him and ran back through the water and into the woods.

30 minutes later

Cain looked down at the camp that his fellow soldier was dragged to. The houses were made out of bamboo and straw. There were three houses to the left and two to the right. There was a fire pit in between the two houses to the right. They were all connected by a dirt road. The majority of the soldiers were huddled by the fire. Cain then noticed the soldier he came for. He was being shoved in to the house in the top left corner of the camp.

Cain began to slowly crawl down the hill. Leaves crunched under him which was inconvenient because he was trying to keep quiet. He was soon just out side the camp when Cain realized he can't sneak his way through. The M-60 wasn't really a quiet gun. He had to think of something. He couldn't just run in guns blazing. He would get shot instantly. Millions of plans flown in his head at once. That's when he remembered he had a grenade in one of the pouches of his belt. He pulled it out and aimed it. He pulled the pin and threw it. The grenade landed just outside the circle of men surrounding the fire. It was enough to get their attention as the men turned to the direction of the grenade. The men then ran but it was too late. The grenade blew up in a blast of fire. The explosion killed about seven of them leaving ten more alive. Cain then got up and began to open fire.

He took the closest house to him as cover. Bullets hit the bamboo making pieces shoot off. He soon returned fire. One soldier's head was shot right off, another ones neck got a bullet right through it making blood shoot out everywhere. Six more soldiers were riddled with bullets. Cain then decided to get out of cover, picking off the remaining soldiers. He started to move closer into the camp. He picked off the soldiers that came out of the other houses making blood splatter all over the bamboo walls of the house.

After the camp was cleared Cain ran over to the house that contained his fellow soldier. He ran in to see him tied up to what looked like a frame that held him up. Cain walked over to him to untie him. The man's body fell to the ground with a loud thud. Cain kneeled down and tried to get him up.

Cain: cmon soldier! On your feet!

But no response. Cain then checked his pulse. No pulse. That's when he realized the man was dead. Cain searched for his dog tags. He soon found them. They read Elias Graham. Cain then heard something. The sound of planes. He then remembered how the soldier said they were going to napalm them. This filled Cain with terror as he grabbed the dog tags and ran as fast as he could. He left the house and down the dirt road. He left the camp but it was too late. In a flash of light the napalm hit the ground and the entire camp was engulfed with flames. The blast hit Cain as half of his face was set on fire. Cain was thrown back into the trees. Cain laid there screaming in pain as he desperately tried to put out the fire on his face.

A week later

Half of Cain's face was bandaged up. He was in a military office. There was a man in front of him. The man then spoke.

Soldier #5: you have disobeyed a direct order! I hear bye place you under court martial and your rank will be affected.

Cain felt a bunch of emotions come at once. The main one being anger. He worked so hard to get to where he was only to lose it because he tried to save a fellow soldier. He would never forget the last name of the man's name tag... Horrigan.

 **Flashback ends**

Cain looked up from the map in anger. He started to breathe heavily. He then slammed his fists on the tanned coloured wood table.

Cain: Jason... HOORRIGAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!

His scream echoed through out the jungle as Cain picked up a shotgun and radio. He then left the half destroyed supplies shed.

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you had a merry Christmas.**


	9. Chapter 9: Biosyn

There was 20 helicopters. Most of them were the big kind. Probably for carrying men. Jason soon started to run along the cliff side.

As Jason was running by the cliff side he noticed search lights on the smaller helicopters turn on. He then turned his radio on to hear random chatter about finding something and also about him as a second priority. It was hard to see but it looked like a company name was on the helicopters. Biosyn. It began to rain as droplets smacked against Jason's helmet. One of the helicopters landed a mile or so from the east dock. Jason then heard something from the radio.

Mercenary #2: we found a car here... hey you... ya you go check it! Aw god!!!! What the fuck!!... we found that fat bastard's corpse... go check it... GO FUCKING CHECK IT!... nothing hmmm?... alright check the area... what the hell!?... looks like there's something in this dry mud pile... give me a minute... *sounds if digging* holy shit we found it!!!!! Wooooooooo!!!!! Here take it, bring it back to camp we'll get out of here soon... as soon as we find that guy with a bounty on his head... we'll stay here and see if we can find anything else... hey you... bag the poor bastard's corpse!

After hearing that Jason had to get their to see what the hell was going on. He ran through the jungle with his SPAS-12 in hand. Out of no where a dilophosaurus shot its venom at Jason's arm. Jason felt something wet smack on his arm. He looked to see a black slime on his arm. He turned to the direction of the dilophosaurus. It hooted at Jason as he aimed the SPAS-12 at it. It ran back into the bushes and trees. Jason lowered his gun and stared at his right arm. Drops of rain ran down his chrome gold visor as he felt tingling and burning in his arm. Jason walked over to a bush and picked a leaf off of it. He wiped the venom off his arm. His right arm had a red patch by the elbow from the venom. He continued on his way through the jungle.

Rain drummed on the leaves above as Jason's visor began to fog up because of the cold rain. It was hard to see. A flash of lightning startled Jason as he nearly pulled the trigger of his gun. Light flashed again momentarily silhouetting many shapes in the jungle against the white flaring sky. Jason focused his attention on the shapes as they ran out the the darkness of the jungle. A raptor jumped at Jason. It's feet hit Jason right in the head knocking him down. The raptor slid 5 feet away from him because of the slippery ground which gave Jason enough time to get up and shoot it right in the head. Blood gushed everywhere as pieces of it's head went everywhere. It dropped to the jungle floor with a loud thump. The water on the floor began to be stained red with its blood. Jason heard a few more sounds behind him. He turned to see some more raptors. They hissed at him with anger. He cocked his shot gun and aimed it. Then he heard another sound behind him. Another raptor. That's when Jason realized he was surrounded.

Jason only had a split second to think as the raptor behind him jumped at him. Jason suddenly dropped to the ground as the raptor flew right over him and hit the raptor to the left. The two began to fight so Jason made a run for it. The third raptor turned its head to Jason and began to chase him as the other two were fighting. Jason chucked a grenade behind him killing the two raptors in a blast of fire.

The raptor chasing Jason then Jumped on to him knocking him onto a dirt road. The raptor tried to sink it's claws into his back but Jason rolled it off and got up. The raptor turned to him only to be met by the tip of a 44 revolver. Jason pulled the trigger emptying the raptor's brains out on to the tree behind it. It stopped raining only leaving a thin mist in the air. Jason turned his head to realize he was at his destination. The car was there and so was a black body bag with a body in it but nobody else. Guns were on the ground and there was some blood but no bodies. Jason dropped to a knee to investigate what happened. Some of the guns had some blood on them. They were either M-16s or Uzis. Jason picked up an Uzi and strapped it to his side. Suddenly a search light from a helicopter shined on Jason. He then heard two voices from the chopper. The two men were having a conversation then the pilot said something.

Mercenary #3: yep that's him... drop em!

Suddenly bullets rained down from the chopper. Jason sprinted up the hill that the car was on top of and began to run from the gunfire.

Dirt flown in every direction as bullets hit the ground. Jason ran into the trees where he thought he would loose them but they kept following him. A few bullets then shot through the thick leaves hitting Jason in the stomach, left leg and two in the right arm. Jason fell to the ground in pain as he kept his hands on as many wounds as possible. Jason noticed that the helicopter was still flying in the direction that Jason was going in. They must of not seen him get shot down. It began to rain again as his blood began to mix with water on the ground. He got up slowly and painfully and began to slowly limp his way to a tree. He turned on his radio to listen to the chatter. Jason reached the base of the tree and looked up. He began to clumsily climb up the tree by only using one leg and one arm. He soon reached the top of the tree where he sees the helicopter not to far away from him. The flaring white sky made everything look shiny because of the rain. Rain smacked at the top of Jason then ran down him. Jason then listened to the radio as a shot of static came then a voice.

Mercenary #4: we're picking up something behind you.

Mercenary #3: bogey on my six?

Mercenary #4: I don't think so

Mercenary #5: then what the hell is it?

Jason then carefully pulled out his M79 grenade launcher and aimed it. He lined up the shot at the right angle. He took a deep breath as he knew what could happen if he missed. He pulled the trigger as the grenade flew.

Mercenary #4: wait its two... and one of them is heading at you quickly

Mercenary #3: wait wha-

The mercenary was cut off by the helicopter being hit by an explosive. A big blast of fire engulfed half of the chopper as it began to spin around. It spun around uncontrollably as it fell to the ground.

Mercenary #3: we're going down!!!! We're going down!!!! Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!

The helicopter crashed to the wet jungle floor with a big fiery explosion. The flames engulfed the near by trees. The hot bright fire contrasted against the dark cold jungle. The raging fire reflected off of Jason's visor as he watched the flame as it began to calm down because of the rain. Soon it was just thick black smoke with some flames at the bottom giving it a red and orange glow at the base. After viewing what just happened Jason began to clime down the tree. The blood from his wounds dripped all the way down. He was almost down but a feeling of wooziness made him fall down the rest of the way. He hit the ground with a loud thud. He slowly got up at began to limp his way to a safe place. He pulled out the revolver with his good arm. He was getting more woozy with each step. He noticed a cave on top of a rocky hill not too far away from him. That's where he decided to hide. A dilophosaurus came out of nowhere and ran at him. He missed 3 shots and finally hit it in the head with the 4th shot making its body fall to the ground and slide past him. A raptor then came out of some bushes and rammed him and slashed at him ripping a little bit of his black t-shirt revealing half of his 8 pack. There was now a bloody scar on it. Jason fell to the ground making him even more woozy. Jason tried to get up but the raptor then slashed at his left leg ripping off the part of the pant leg where it meets the boot revealing his knee now with a bloody scar on it. He screamed in agony as the raptor was right about to give the killing blow. Jason shot it right in it's head making blood ooz out the bottom and shoot out the top. The raptor fell to the ground as Jason got up and began to hear his own heart beat as it got louder and louder. He walked a little further until he finally reached the bottom of the hill.

He began to climb up the rocky hill as blood dripped on to the wet rocks making the blood mix with the puddles. Jason was getting so woozy he almost forgot what he was doing. He finally reached the top after tripping once or twice. A loud crack of lightning temporarily lit up the sky casting Jason's shadow in the dark cave. He took off his helmet as water dripped down his face. He threw the helmet into the cave. It rolled a few feet and finally stopped by a rock that was 2 feet tall, wide and long. Jason limped his way to the rock as he fell the the ground. He crawled beside the rock as he leaned against the wall of the cave. He grabbed his helmet as set it beside him and pulled out a med kit, some tweezers and some medical alcohol he picked up from the lab in the visitor centre. He started with his stomach as he pulled out the bullet. He screamed loudly in pain. It felt like his muscles in his right arm and left leg were squeezing the bullets and pulsate as blood pumped through. He pulled a few bullets out of a mag in his pocket. He first poured a bit of alcohol on the bullet hole in his stomach and the scar on his abs. His entire body tensed up as he tried to hold back a scream. He then opened a bullet with a knife and poured it on the hole. He lit it with the lighter from the armoury. After cauterizing his stomach he moved to his right arm. He pulled out the two bullets and poured alcohol on his wounds making him tense up again. He opened two more bullets and poured the gun powder on the two bullet holes. He lit up the gun powder cauterizing the wounds. He finally moved to his left leg he ripped out the bullet and poured the alcohol on the scar on his knee and the bullet hole. He opened two more bullets and poured the gun powder the the wounds. He lit the gun powder finally cauterizing the final wounds. He bandaged up his arm, leg and stomach. He started to feel a lot better now. The radio then blasted out some static before a voice came on.

Mercenary #6: what the hell happened?!

Mercenary #7: what does it look like! They got shot down!

Mercenary #6: ya but by who?!

Mercenary #7: I don't fuckin know the boogeyman did it

Mercenary #6: ya... the boogeyman... the fucking boogeyman shot em down... I'm tired of this let's just return to camp... call it a night.

Jason then switched off his radio and put everything back in the pockets of his belt. He put his helmet back on and took a deep breath. It was starting to get light out side. Jason turned his head to see the rising sun as it reflected brightly off his visor. He looked forward again and leaned his head against the cave wall. He soon drifted off into sleep as he sat there and healed up while getting some well deserved rest.

 **This took a long fucking time to finish because school won't fuck off! By the way I forgot to say, with the suit on Jason is six foot seven. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and have a good day or night.**


	10. Chapter 10: Beware The Boogeyman

The sounds of dripping water from the cave entrance awoke Jason. He shook his head and looked up. He looked around the cave and then at the entrance. The sun was just setting as the sun reflected brightly off Jason's visor. He then wondered how long he slept. He then remembered that he was almost awake for an entire day and he got pretty beat up last night. He then looked down and took off the bandages on his left leg and right arm for God knows what reason. He got up and walked out of the cave. He began to watch the sun set. After the sun left Jason's view he noticed multiple helicopters land in a certain area. He assumed that's where their camp was and that's where he would deal with them. He pulled out the Uzi and began to walk down the rocky hill.

The dark blue sky, the sound of nature and the warm weather put Jason in a calm mood similar to the calm mood he felt during the summer minus the sound of dinosaurs in the distance of course.

The calming mood then made him remember his childhood. When he was a kid him and his family would move all over the country because his dad was in the military. He's been all over the country but yet one memory stuck to him more then the others. He couldn't remember where it was but he could remember he was about 11. He was in a mall waiting for his mom to get out of a store. As he was on a bench he made eye contact with another kid also waiting for their mom on a bench. She had short black hair and blue eyes. He was too shy to go up and talk to her though. He was never good with making friends. The only thing he knew of her was that her name was Anne because her mother called her. **Anyone who's played Jurassic Park Trespasser knows who I'm referencing.**

His thoughts were then cut off by gun fire. He rolled behind a rock. He then got out of cover to fire back. The mercenarys were wearing dark green camo pants and shirt with black boots, gloves, bullet proof vests and SAS gas masks for God knows what reason. **Just don't even bother asking. I just thought gas masks look cool.**

Jason returned fire with the Uzi killing 2 of them with the rest taking cover. Bullets shot back and forth as the two sides kept shooting hot led at each other until one side dropped dead. Luckily for Jason one of his bullets went right through a tree putting one in one of the mercenary's head. The other was shot in the leg making him fall out of cover allowing Jason to shoot him in the head. Jason then continued on his way to the mercenary camp. He dropped the empty mag in his Uzi and put a full one in. He then heard a voice yelling

Mercenary #8: it's him!

Bullets began to fly in Jason's direction as he threw a grenade at the group of three. The 2 mercenarys were thrown by the explosion into the trees. The third one however rolled out of the way and shot a bullet at Jason. It just grazed Jason's left arm as he shot a bullet back. It went right in his eye as blood spilled out the left eye piece. Jason continued on gunning anything down that shot back at him or was a dinosaur. The adrenaline pumped through Jason like a garden hose so much that he prayed when he calmed down that he wouldn't notice several thousand bullet holes all over him. Soon the almost endless shooting and blood finally ended and Jason checked for any wounds. He felt relieved to see no bullet holes or knife wounds on him.

He sat by a rock to catch his breath for a minute as he thought of what to do when he finally got to the camp. He sat there thinking as his mind shifted on to another question. What was his dream about. It was as random as it got or at least that's what Jason thought. He sat there getting more puzzled and puzzled. His thinking was interrupted though by the sound of a T-Rex roar in the distance. Even though Jason knew to not move and that he should stay still something told him to run. He got up and began to make a full sprint. He ran and ran and ran only to realize that there was nothing behind him but he still ran until his legs could no longer carry him. That's when he realized he was at his destination.

 **This took a while to do considering the fact that the original one was lost due to a bug, yet another thing that this website should fix. Anyways thanks for reading and please leave a review and have a good day or night.**


	11. Chapter 11: Going Out With A Bang

Jason quickly rolled behind a rock before a search light could spot him. He peeked out from the rock to view the camp. It was six tents with three to the left and three to the right with one big tent in the middle. The tents were surrounded by an electrical fence similar to the fences used for the paddocks accept it was smaller and was only temporary. Jason turned his attention to the mercenaries inside. Jason noticed a crate that read juggernaut body armour being loaded on to a jeep which then drove out of the camp and into the jungle. Then he listened in on a conversation from two mercenaries.

Mercenary #9: hey have you herd from Scott

Mercenary #10: no, why?

Mercenary #9: haven't heard from him... hell ever since we been seeing those weird glowy eye things the boys have been going missing.

Mercenary #10: damn I can't wait to claim that bounty on that boogeyman guy's head and get out of here, this place gives me the creeps

Jason then looked at the fence and thought for a moment. He knew he couldn't get past it without it being deactivated so he had to find the power source. He noticed that the camp was close to one of the docks so he assumed the power source was there. Luckily enough he was right because there was a cable leading directly to the dock. He slowly made his way away from the rock and out of range of the spot lights. Soon he was out of sight and began to follow the cable.

Jason memorized the map so he knew it wouldn't be a long walk to the dock. He searched his pockets for a suppressor and found one for his desert eagle. He twisted it on and continued on. A few dilophosaurusus approached him and shot their venom at him. He got out of the way and shot them. When they dropped dead he looked around to see if there was anymore of them, which there were. A raptor leaped from some bushes and swiped at him but missed. Jason pulled out his machete because it was to close. He hacked at it about three times aggressively as blood gushed everywhere. He then kicked the dead raptor off his machete as it dropped to the ground. He wiped the blood off his machete on to a leave and put it back into it's sheath. He soon was able to see the dock through the trees so he crouched down because he didn't want to risk being spotted. Soon he was out of the jungle and on to the dock so he hid behind a crate.

There was about 6 mercenaries guarding the crates and power source to the fences. Jason began to crawl a little closer to one of the guards who was a little farther away from the others. He put away his desert eagle and slowly got behind him. Quickly he took off his mask put one arm around his neck and his other hand on the mercenary's mouth. Jason dragged him behind the crate and held him there until he was unconscious. After that he dropped the mercenary and pulled out his desert eagle. He aimed it at the other 5 mercenaries. He was able the cap two of them in the head before they reacted. The other three took cover and began firing back. He quickly rolled to another crate so he could get a clear shot at the first one. Jason aimed his desert eagle and put a hole in the first one's head. After he was dropped Jason shot through a crate and hit the second one in the chest. The third one snuck up behind Jason and was right about to stab him. Jason noticed his shadow and turned around just as the mercenary went in for the kill. Jason's desert eagle dropped to the ground as he kept the knife from his neck with both his arms. As he was pushing the knife back Jason thought of something. It looked like the mercenary gained the upper hand but in a split second Jason foot swept the mercenary, grabbed the knife from him and stabbed him in the neck. Since his body was in mid air when he was stabbed, the force from Jason pushed the mercenary straight to the ground.

After a quick breath Jason grabbed his desert eagle and took off the suppressor. He began to walk over to the power source but noticed something. A hole in one of the crates... and even worse a troodon just ran out of it and into the jungle. Jason walked over to it and dropped to a knee. He looked inside the whole and saw what looked like a nest. Those little bastards were trying to get off the island. Jason instantly remembered what they did to that scientist and triceratops. He then thought of how they would effect the ecosystem back on the mainland and what they could do to humanity. He knew he couldn't let this happen and that he would have to deal with them when the time came but he couldn't think of that now, he had some mercenaries to deal with. He turned his head to the fuse box that was giving off the power and began to approach it. He ripped open the box with one arm. He then walked away from the fuse box and picked up a knife from a dead mercenary. He then turned around and threw it right at the box. Sparks of electricity erupted from the fuse box as the glow from the mercenary camp faded. Jason turned back to the direction of the camp and entered the jungle. As he ran back he heard the sounds of mercenaries complaining and questioning what happened. When he got to the camp he saw that all the lights were off accept for the mercenaries flash lights. They wiped around like they were trying to find something. As Jason approached the gate he overheard a conversation.

Mercenary #11: what the hell is going on!

Mercenary #6: relax... they're probably just rebooting the breaker box... give em a minute.

Suddenly the conversation along with the chatter from the other mercenaries were silenced by a loud thud. A big figure appeared out of the jungle as it stopped right in front of the fence. It's arm slowly moved to the top part of the fence as a flashlight pointed to it revealing two claws. The flashlight then moved up to the figures head revealing the T-Rex. It lowered its head and bit down on the fence. It then moved it's head up breaking the fence as the once electric cables whipped around. The T-Rex then threw down the cables that was in it's mouth and took an awkward step forward because it's foot was caught. It gave a loud roar as all the mercenaries pointed their guns. At this point the only thing that gave light was the muzzle flairs that lit up the sky. The T-Rex soon ran away from the camp because of all the gun fire. The mercenaries soon began to follow as Jason took the chance. He noticed a box of explosives that were hooked up to a timer so he ripped it open and began spreading them around the camp. They shot him so he might as well get back at them and besides by blowing up there main camp and a lot of their supplies they would basically be forced to leave. He soon got to the main tent in the middle. He entered the tent and saw a dirty barbasol can in the middle of the tent on a table. Jason slowly approached it as he placed the final explosive by the can. Jason suddenly heard a scratchy deep Australian voice behind him.

Mercenary Boss: having fun?

Jason turned around only to be met by a fist. He took a few steps back as the figure took a few steps forward. He was wearing the clothing the other mercenaries were wearing but all black and looks like some modifications have been added.

Mercenary Boss: they honestly give me the worst men. First they can't even kill one guy. Second they all run off allowing someone to sneak in which did happen and third they're a complete fucking joke.

The mercenary went in for another jab but Jason blocked it and went in for a right hook. He already got hit once from this mercenary and he didn't want to get hit again. The right hook hit the mercenary right in the face. He took a few steps back in shock before looking at Jason and pulling out a custom made tactical knife.

Mercenary Boss: now it's time to make things interesting.

He went in to stab Jason but he was able to block the mercenary's attack and land another hit on his rib cage. The mercenary then swung again this time his knife slipped under Jason's chest plate which gave Jason a big bloody wound across his chest. The mercenary took this chance to then raise his knife and bring it down on the shocked Jason. Jason quickly got out of the way and the knife went right through a nearby table. The mercenary turned as Jason jumped straight at him. They both flew right out of the tent and on to the ground. Jason continued to punch the mercenary in the face over and over again. The mercenary then kicked him off and got up. The mercenary then punched Jason in the head with an upper cut which knocked his helmet off. At that point the mercenary pulled out another knife and was right about to stab Jason but he foot swept the mercenary while ripping the knife out of his hands and throwing it straight down which made the knife go right through the mercenary's leg.

The mercenary held his leg as Jason looked down on him. The mercenary then looked up at Jason as he began to laugh.

Mercenary Boss: hahahaha I noticed on the bombs that you set it to ten minutes... and it has been 9 so unless your as fast as a McLaren I'd say you signed your own death warrant!

Jason was right about to walk away but the Mercenary said one more thing to him.

Mercenary Boss: your a crazy son of a bitch you know that? Blowing up this entire camp! Damn and I thought the scientists who made the creatures here were crazy

Jason looked down and picked up the mercenary's gun that fell out of his holster when he fell and cocked it. He then threw it to the mercenary.

Jason: you got yourself into this mess... now get yourself out.

Mercenary Boss: hahaha you really are a crazy son of a bitch hahahaha!

Jason began to walk away while picking up his helmet and putting it back on. The laughter from the mercenary abruptly ended as he shot himself. At that point Jason began to run as fast as he could out of the camp. The bomb began to count down to its last seconds. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. The bombs that were set around the camp blew up and flooded the camp in flames. The explosion shot Jason through the jungle before being stopped by a tree. Jason laid there for a few minutes just trying to get the breath that was knocked out of him. After catching his breath he got up to realize his left shoulder was on fire. He padded his shoulder till the fire was dead and then began to move on. It began to rain which was good because it would be easier to wash off the mud and blood. He soon reached a rocky hill were he had a good view at the now burning mercenary camp. That's when helicopters began to approach the camp and turn on the search lights. Jason took off his helmet and chest plate to take a look at the wound made by the mercenary's knife across his chest while listening to the radio.

Mercenary #12: damn!...

Mercenary #13: what!?

Mercenary #12: the can is destroyed and the boss is dead.

Mercenary #14: alright... since I'm second in command I say we clean everything up and leave tomorrow... the last thing we need now is for Hammond's boys to know we were here.

Mercenary #6: but what about that boogeyman guy?

Mercenary #14: we've already lost enough men... that sergeant guy can take that 500,000 and shove it!

Jason reached in his med kit only to find something out. He was out of bandages. Hopefully the pressure from the chest plate would be enough to keep him from bleeding. He was right about to put on his chest plate but a raptor snuck up behind him and sliced at his back. Jason got up and turned around. At this point Jason was so sick of being scratched and sliced to the point where with out thinking he punched the raptor right in the jaw before it could attack again. He punched it so hard it's jaw was broken. Before the raptor could get up Jason stomped on its neck which killed it. Jason took a deep breath before putting on his chest plate. He then put on his helmet and heard something from his radio that got his attention.

Mercenary #10: wait what about Robert?

Mercenary #14: what about em?

Mercenary #10: he's alone at that warehouse and he radioed us in telling us were those glowy eye things lived cuz we were gonna see if we could get rid of em.

Mercenary #14: don't worry that old timer can get himself out of there.

Luckily enough Jason knew the warehouse they were talking about thanks to his map so thats were he was going next.

 **Finally I'm done this chapter. 11 down 4 more to go... wish me luck. If you noticed I've updated all the chapters, the changes I made were, changing the AR-15 to an M-16 and just getting rid of other unnecessary stuff. Also thanks to ya boi Vantage77 who is included Jason in one of his stories and will credit this story I might actually start getting reviews from people. Anyways see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Merc's Life

Mercenary #15: cmon Diav! Hurry up!

Diav was quickly snapped out of his day dream which made him realize he nearly tripped on a branch. He looked up to see the jungle around him. While moving to the docks with his fellow mercenaries. All Diav could think of was what would happen when they came back empty handed. His thoughts were interrupted though by his friend Rickey thats been friends with him since high school.

Rickey: hey man how you holding up?

Diav: not good, we're about to return empty handed, we're probably not going to get any money, how am I supposed to support my mom and me back home

Rickey: it's all good I might not have much money but I'll help you out, I might as well consider you family

Diav: no you can't, your barely surviving yourself you need that money!

Rickey: I live alone, you don't, you need more money than me

The two men's conversation was then interrupted by a more older mercenary. Him along with Diav and a few other mercenaries in the group didn't wear a mask. He looked like he was in his mid 60s early 70s with silver slicked back hair. Diav didn't know much about him but all he knew was that his name was Bruce.

Bruce: alright we're almost there just keep-... wait a minute

The expression on his face told the group something wasn't right. A few of the mercenaries began to get a little nervous while others cocked their guns and got ready to open fire. Even Diav got a little nervous at that point. He heard noises in the jungle around him, at that point he couldn't tell if the sounds were real or if his brain were just playing tracks on him. The air felt heavy and his joints felt frozen. He and his fellow mercenaries knew something was out there, slowly making its way towards them. They knew it was near. Then suddenly like a shadow it appeared before them. The Boogeyman. It towered over them. It's armor was damaged and It had blood and scars all over It. Diav stood frozen thinking about what's going to happen although he knew some of his fellow mercenaries were thinking about collecting the 500,000 bounty on It's head. One mercenary then pointed a gun at the Boogeyman.

Mercenary #16: EAT SHIT!

The mercenary unloaded rounds at the Boogeyman but It dodged the bullets and pulled out It's own gun. A few other mercenaries joined in and began to open fire. That's when the Boogeyman began to fire back. They fell to the ground as strings of blood shout out of them from the bullets from the Boogeyman. He was an absolute monster. One of the mercenaries got close enough to the point where he began to fist fight the Boogeyman. The He grabbed the mercenary's arm and pulled it back making the bone pop out. The mercenary screamed in agony as the Boogeyman broke his neck with full force. When his body dropped two more mercenaries approached him. Diav never seen anyone like this even, he was like was train, plowing down anything in its way. A machete came out one of their backs and then came out the other end. The machete struck the other mercenary. The two mercenaries dropped dead revealing the Boogeyman holding the machete.

Another mercenary ran at him with a machete but the Boogeyman kicked him in the stomach, then spun around to do a round house kick to his chest and then he spun around one more time to decapitate him. Rickey then ran at him but he was quickly impaled by the Boogeyman. Rickey then dropped dead as Diav watched in horror.

Bruce began to shoot at the Boogeyman but he threw his machete straight at Bruce and impaled him. Bruce dropped dead as soon as the machete hit him. That's when the Boogeyman man stared straight at Diav. Diav could fell the ice cold eyes of the killing machine through its helmet. The Boogeyman started to approach him so in fear Diav began to back up but he tripped on a stick. Diav tried his best to crawl away but before he knew it the Boogeyman was standing over him. He was pointing a desert eagle straight at Diav's face. He started to cry as he begged for his life. For once in his life Daquan was truly scared. He had no control over his body, he was truly terrified.

Diav: p-please don't k-kill me! I beg you! P-p-please

Suddenly the Boogeyman put away his weapon and walked away. Before he left, the Boogeyman got his machete from Bruce's corpse then disappeared into the jungle. That's when Diav realized that this Boogeyman guy that his fellow mercenaries were talking about was just a human like them. A human with a will of tungsten metal. That's when he thought, maybe he saw them as a threat the same way him and his fellow mercenaries saw him as a threat.

 **Thank you for reading and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm also sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others. Anyways have a good day.**


	13. Chapter 13: Assult On The Warehouse

Jason came out of some bushes as he pulled out his map. He then looked up from the map to see a warehouse. This was the place so Jason put away his map. He snapped the M-16 to his shoulder and ran forward. The warehouse was fairly big, the trees didn't hide it that much and there was a parking lot beside it with a dirt road leading into the jungle. There was some raptors surrounding the warehouse as if they were guarding it who noticed Jason running at them with the M-16. A few charged at him while a few stayed back. One of them jumped at Jason but he slide under the raptor and put a bullet in it's neck while he was under it. Its body dropped to the ground with a loud thud as Jason got up. He took his machete out and decapitated the one to his left as it tried to swipe at him. Jason's head turned right as he shot the other one. After seeing this the remaining raptors ran at him. He put his machete back and reloaded his M-16. He then open fired at them. He was able to kill two of them as blood shot everywhere. He then turned and dropped another one with a burst. The final raptor however jumped on to him and tried to rip out his intestines. Jason pulled out the knife that was strapped to his chest plate and threw it at the raptor. It went right through its neck as blood shot out both ways. Jason kicked its body off him as he retrieved his knife and put it back on his chest plate. Jason then got up and picked up his M-16. He cracked his neck with the turn of his head.

Jason: groovy

He then ran to the entrance. When he got to the entrance he threw himself at the doors as they blew open. Jason landed on his feet as the two doors that were once attached to the door frame now slide on the concrete floor with minor sparks behind them. The loud noise got the attention of every single living thing in the warehouse. At this point Jason rested the M-16 on his shoulder and pulled out the SPAS. A troodon jumped from one of the crates but Jason shot it out of the air with the SPAS. He then heard a voice.

???: hey you! Up here!

Jason looked up to see a room with some stairs leading to it in the corner of the warehouse.

???: get in here quickly! Before more come!

Jason looked around to see if there was anymore dinosaurs before going. Jason ran up the stairs to the door and opened it. He walked through and closed the door behind him. After he closed the door Jason turned to see who was talking to him. This must be Robert. He looked like he was in his 50s or 60s. He was sitting on the ground with his back leaned against the right wall.

Jason: you must be Robert

Robert: how do you know my name?

Jason: I was listening to your mercenary buddies radio chatter, they mentioned you... and they also mentioned you knowing the location of those troodons

Robert: is that the only reason why you came? To know where those freaks are?

Jason: well I don't know, are you trying to kill me for $500,000?

Robert: I never believed in killing another man for money, no matter how much the bounty is

Jason: well then I suppose I can get you out of here and in return you can tell me the location of the troodons

Robert: very well

Jason held out his hand and helped Robert up. As soon as Robert got up they both herd a noise at the door. Jason could tell it was a raptor from the hissing. Jason cocked his shot gun and Robert cocked his Uzi.

Robert: I think we'll be alright, just as long as they don't know how to open doors

As Robert said that the handel to the door began to shake. The handel then turned. Suddenly the door burst open. The two men took a step back in surprise. A raptor with a scar across it's left eye walked through the door. Jason quickly pointed his shot gun at the raptor but before he or Robert could fire at it the raptor shot itself at Jason and both him and the raptor shot out the window of the room. In mid air the raptor let go of Jason and he slammed into some crates. Jason bounced off the crates and fell to the ground as a few crates went down with him. Jason crashed on the ground as the scarred raptor fell behind him. Jason looked up from the ground and turned his head left and right as he looked for a weapon. Unfortunately he couldn't get his machete because that to was knocked off him when he was thrown out the window. Jason then looked over to a broken crate a saw a weapon inside. The scarred raptor got up with a hiss as it's attention was drawn in Jason's direction. The raptor looked over to see Jason revving up a chainsaw. Jason soon got the chainsaw started as it let out a loud buzz. The scarred raptor lunged at Jason with jaws wide open as a loud screech left it's mouth. Jason swung the chainsaw as the raptor was in mid air. The chainsaw hit the raptor right in the mouth as blood, bone, skin, and pieces of brain flew everywhere then suddenly its skull was separated from its jaw in one swift movement. The now headless corpse shot past Jason and slid across the ground. Jason then heard a raptor trying to sneak behind him but Jason wasn't going to give it the chance. He spun around and quickly swung the chainsaw at the raptor's torso cutting it in two. There was just one more by the entrance that was running at Jason, a dilophosaurus. Jason threw the chainsaw at the dinosaur and it impaled the creature. Jason took deep breathes as he wiped the blood off his visor. Jason then heard a voice from above.

Robert: I believe this is yours

Robert then dropped Jason's SPAS 12 and Jason caught it with his left hand. Jason walked to the entrance as he picked up his machete which fell out of its sheath. Robert then walked down the stairs and followed Jason outside. As they walked out a black helicopter flew in out of nowhere. Jason put away his SPAS and pulled out his M79.

Soldier: RELAX!!!! It's us 8 Hammer! Are you Jason Horrigan?

Jason put away his M79 as the helicopter landed.

Jason: yes

Soldier: we have the weapons you ask for

Jason then looked at Robert and approached him.

Jason: you said you would tell me the way if I helped you out so now it's time to hold your end of the deal

Robert then pointed to the dirt road by the warehouse.

Robert: if you follow the dirt road you will eventually come to a cave, that's where those things are

Jason then pointed to the helicopter.

Jason: could you help them get there?

Robert: sure

Robert got in the helicopter as Jason checked the crates to see if all the weapons were there. RPG, flamethrower and mini gun. After checking, Jason then looked at the soldier.

Jason: Robert will help you find a cave, we will meet up there and that's where I'll take the weapons, I'd go in the chopper with you but it doesn't look like there's much room in there

Soldier: got it

With that the helicopter flew off as Jason walked over to the parking lot and got in a jeep. He hot wired it and began to drive down the road. 20 minutes in, the car began to die due to it's fuel levels being low.

Jason: no no no NO!

Jason punched the steering wheel and got out of the car. He began to walk down the road until he came to a lagoon. He looked over to see a small dock with a boat tied to it. There was a shed by the dock with some life preservers in them. Jason's head turned to his left and nearly jumped in fear at what he saw. It was the T-Rex with blood running down its jaw, asleep next to a half eaten corpse of a gallimimus. Jason walked cautiously to the raft and untied it from the dock. Jason got in the boat and picked up the paddles. He lifted them into the oarlocks as he began to paddle away from the docks. As he was paddling he heard the sound of the helicopter passing by, accept it wasn't that far away that meant the sound was pretty loud. The sound echoed through the air as the T-Rex began to twitch. Jason began to paddle faster as the T-Rex opened up its eyes. The T-Rex got up and noticed Jason. It let out a loud roar as it walked to the dock. It stepped off the dock and plunged into the water. The T-Rex swam like a crocodile as it moved towards Jason. Jason began to panic a little. Suddenly the T-Rex lifted it's head and lunged forward to the raft just missing it. It's huge skull slapped down. The raft rocked away on the crest of the splash then the tyrannosaurs sank below the surface leaving gurgling bubbles behind. Jason took this time to continue rowing before the tyrannosaurus resurfaced. Jason saw the out line of the T-Rex under the water as it began to reach the surface. It's head shot out of the water as water splashed everywhere. The T-Rex was about to lunge at Jason again and Jason was about to pull out his M-16 but something got the tyrannosaur's attention. A few dilophosaurus were picking at the gallimimus corpse. The T-Rex roared as it turned around and moved to shore. When it got there it began to chase the dilophosaurus into the jungle until it was out of view. Jason slowly rested his head back as he let out a sigh of relief. Jason paddled to shore and got out of the boat. He sighed as he took out his M-16 and continued on the dirt road to find the cave.


	14. Chapter 14: I'm On Fire!

This was it, the cave. Jason stared into its dark abyss. The feel of the cave made a cold chill run down his spine. Jason then heard a helicopter behind him. Jason turned to see it was 8 Hammer. The helicopter was carrying what looked like a gas powered jeep.

Soldier: we noticed you were on foot while passing you by so we grabbed this for you so you won't have to walk the rest of the way once your done in there

The chopper dropped the jeep a few feet away from Jason and then landed to Jason's left. They got out and unloaded the crates.

Soldier: your gonna be ok right?

Jason: I'll be fine

Soldier: alright, best of luck to you

The soldier then got back in the helicopter.

Soldier: we'll drop off Robert on the mainland then come back for you ok?

Jason: got it

Soldier: ok see you soon

The helicopter lifted off the ground as leaves and dirt flew everywhere. The helicopter soon flew into the distance as Jason turned his attention back to the cave. Jason's head quickly snapped in the direction of a crate as he walked towards it. He ripped it open and pulled out a flamethrower. "This ends tonight" he told himself as he strapped the flame thrower to his back. He pulled out his M-16 and turned the flashlight that was attached to his helmet on. He cocked his gun as he entered the cave. He thought of something though and looked back at the crates, he ran back and took some cans of flammer fuel and laid them by the entrance of the cave and inside the entrance. After putting the cans there he began to walk further into the cave.

It quickly got dark but thanks to the flashlight he could see. It was quiet, too quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the dripping of water echoing through the tunnel. Then suddenly he heard the sound of a troodon in the distance. Jason aimed his weapon as he approached with caution. Something wasn't right. As he continued he eventually came to a drop. It was at least 20 feet with what looked like a pool of water at the bottom. That's when Jason realized what was wrong. At least 30 troodons where behind him. Without hesitation or a sign of surprise Jason spun around and unloaded the hot lead into the Troodons. It was a blood bath. While Jason was absolutely massacring them he realized the numbers got bigger and bigger. He then realized they're true strength was in numbers. They began to slowly get closer until Jason had no other choice. He turned around and jumped off the ledge. He fell into the water with a big splash. He quickly got out the second his brain processed that he landed. As he got out he was met with two Troodons who jumped at him. He riddled one with bullets then ducked so the second one missed him. Jason whipped out his machete and swung it at the troodon the second time it jumped at him which split its head in half. Its body dropped to the floor with a thud that echoed throughout the cave. Jason put away his machete and continued on. The cave gave Jason a sick feeling as he continued on. That's when Jason realized something. The light from his flashlight was off. He dropped to a knee and put his gun down so he could take off his helmet to look at the flashlight. He noticed it was broken, must of broken when he fell. Looked like he had to continue on without the light.

He put his helmet back on and picked up his rifle. He got up and continued further into the cave. While he was walking he noticed one of the walls were flat, too flat to be natural. He got a closer look at it and saw markings on the wall. Must of been from the natives who once lived on this island. Jason brushed his hand across the wall as he walked by. Of course Jason couldn't understand any of the words but there was something very interesting about them. He saw a few more markings here and there on the walls. As he was walking he felt his foot kick something. He looked down and saw a stone mask. It looked like it had fangs and a weird swirl to the left of its forehead. He was a little curious but Jason shrugged it off and continued. **Is that a Jojo reference?**

Jason heard the chilling sounds of Troodons in the distance, that's when he smelt a horrible stench. Jason heard a crack and felt something underneath his boot. It was a skull, a human skull. Looked like a bit of bloody flesh was still on it. Bugs began to crawl out of the cracks created by Jason. It made him sick to his stomach. But that let him know he was close. Soon he began to hear noises all around him. He readied his gun as the sounds closed in on him. As soon as the Troodons were in sight he began to unleash the fire of his gun on to them. He shot through them as he began to run full force with adrenaline running through his veins. Nothing was going to stop him, and even if death claimed him that night he would make sure that those demons would died with him. Then the second he began to get fired up completely, they stopped. It gave him an unsettling feeling. As if they want him to come to them, as if they're challenging him. No matter, Jason continued on but this time he put away his M-16 and ignited the flamethrower. The hairs on the back of Jason's neck began to stand up now as he felt a little nauseous. He heard sounds of pain in his head but the unsettling thing was they were the sounds of multiple people. He felt the feeling of sickness, insanity and evil wash over him. He began to get really nauseous to the point where he felt like it wasn't even there. He felt breathing on his neck as he began to realize what fear truly was. He felt defenceless in his state, then suddenly all the feelings of sickness and fear went away like it never existed. It was so weird but he didn't have time to think about it. Finally he was there, the heart of they're nest. It was a big room at least he size of a warehouse. There were bodies of mercenaries and Jurassic Park workers everywhere in a coma state. It was disturbing to Jason knowing that they were being used as nests. Jason got his flamethrower at the ready as the entire population of troodons were in front of him for one final battle.

These violent crude abominations against nature had to be sent to hell! And with a one final calm breath and a relaxed exhale he pulled the trigger of the flamethrower. It's flames shot out with ferocious speed as the area in front of Jason was blanketed in raging hell fire! The creatures and their nest were engulfed in flames. Adrenaline ran through Jason's veins like the flames that were coming out of his flamethrower. Jason moved forward into the room making sure he still had a path to get out. Any attempt that the Troodons made to get near Jason were quickly ended by the fire. Eventually the entire room was consumed by flames. Jason then ran out of the path he made for himself and covered it with fire. The heat began to build up in the cave which made it almost impossible for Jason to breath. The now dark cold cave was lightened up with fire. Jason had to get out of there at this point. The Troodon race was too damaged to continue spreading at this point so Jason knew the job was done. He began to run out of the cave burning what was left of the fuel in the flammer. When he came to the cliff that he jumped off of he noticed a steep hill beside it that he could climb up. As he began to climb he noticed about 10 Troodons were chasing him. He dropped the flammer while climbing and it landed on the group of them that were trying to chase him. He pulled out his desert eagle and shot the flamethrower 2 times which was enough to make it blow up killing the 10 Troodons. Jason climbed to the top and ran out of the cave as fast as he could. Soon he came out of the cave and to the car parked out side. It was night now, Jason faced the cave and looked at the smoke coming out of the cave. The glow from the fire could be barely seen. Jason then heard the sounds of Troodons coming out. Jason then remembered as long as there's survivors the Troodons could still sneak off the island via the crates from the mercenaries that are leaving soon. Jason turned to the crate with the mini gun in it. He ripped the crate open and began to set it up on a tripod. He waited quietly for them. Soon he heard the noises and he began to spin the barrels and soon the bullets began shooting out like hard rain. The Troodons who ran out were instantly shredded by the mini gun.

When the bullets hit the ground dirt and stone shot in the air, at least 6 feet high. He remembered the cans that he put by the entrance and turned the mini gun towards them. As soon as the bullets made contact the cans erupted into flames, creating a wall of flames that blocked then entrance of the cave. Jason was done shooting, he had no reason to continue. The flames would keep the remaining Troodons in the cave and burn them. Even if some did survive, it would be to late and the mercenaries would have already left. The Troodons were no more! He stared at the raging flames that lit up the area around him, he was glad to know they wouldn't make it off the island by hiding in the mercenary's crates. They're unnatural horror was no more. Jason began to put away the mini gun and load the crates on to the jeep. He took on more glance at the flaming cave before getting in the jeep.

He stared the jeep and began to drive off. He knew there was only one more thing to deal with... Cain!

 **And that only leaves one more chapter to be made. Btw I just realized that one year, one week and one day ago I posted the first chapter to this story! Well anyways I'm sorry for the delay, when I'm done this story I'll probably go in and fix a few things, add more detail and add more horror elements to make the Troodons more menacing, anyways see you in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: Cain

Cain began putting crates into a helicopter given to him by the mercenaries. He was at the security station like he said he would. The sun began to set giving the sky a red tint. The helicopter was on so dirt was flying everywhere. He almost had everything except for his knife that he left in the garage. He went to the garage to grab his knife. It was on the nearest table. Cain swiped the knife off the table and put it into his sheath.

When he left garage the first thing he saw was an rpg rocket shooting out of the foliage and hitting the helicopter. The helicopter exploded into a bright ball of fire. The force knocked Cain back a bit. The next thing Cain saw was Jason coming out of the foliage with a smoking rpg. He threw the rpg down as he looked directly at Cain.

Jason: CAIN!... don't think you can run! Especially after what you've done!

Cain: I wasn't running, just setting up to leave after I'm done with you.

Jason: oh really?

Then Jason's hand snapped to his M-16 and whipped out the rifle in one swift move.

Jason: how about I just end it now, you don't look like your armoured that much, the only thing that keeps my bullets from sending you to hell is the sheet of fabric which is your clothing and if you ask me that isn't really good armor

Cain: oh really? Then take your shot... line up the shot and let the bullet fly... end it now

Jason was a little unsure on why Cain sounded so confident and to be honest Cain did look a little more bulkier than before but that didn't matter at that moment, Jason began to open fire. The storm of bullets hit Cain like a truck. His body shook from each impact that the bullets made with him. Jason let out a scream of rage as the magazine in the gun began to empty. The final few bullets were able to knock him down, Cain's body flew back for a second before falling to the ground. Jason took a few deep breaths while staring at Cain's corpse. Jason then looked down as he began to reload the gun. He couldn't believe it! It was finally over! now all he needed to do was wait for 8 Hammer to pick him up and leave this island.

After reloading the gun Jason looked up to a site that shocked Jason. Cain was sitting up.

Jason: what the...

Cain then got up and looked directly at Jason with a grin on his face. He then put his hands on his now bullet hole filled army shirt and ripped it off revealing body armor underneath. It looked like heavily modified juggernaut armor, many pieces were missing which made the armor less bulky and allowed the wearer more movement.

Cain: a little present from the mercenaries, I'm not going to lie, you surprised me... I wasn't expecting you to shoot that many bullets, if one of your bullets managed to hit my head I would have been done for... but I suppose the gamble paid off

Cain then began to let out a malicious laugh which caught Jason off guard.

Jason: what... the-

Cain's malicious laughter got a little louder. The expression on Cain's face terrified Jason a little.

Cain: I just can't believe this day has finally come, ever since that day in Nam I've waited for this because your Father Frank Horrigan was the bastard who court martialed me!

Jason: SO THIS IS WHAT ITS BEEN ABOUT?! A STUPID FUCKING RANK?!

Cain: no... it was more then a rank to me, it was my life, it was the only thing that I was proud of... and it was ripped away from me because I wanted to save my fellow soldier! Do you know how far my life fell into chaos after I was demoted? Enough to drive a man to suicide. And now that your here standing in front of me, I will take your life therefore taking some special away from your bastard father!

Cain then continued to laugh before pulling a machete out of a sheath that was underneath his military pants. There was something about Cain that seemed inhuman as if Jason wasn't staring at a man, and those eyes... those cold, robotic eyes that was filled with an unstable rage pierced Jason's soul and it terrified him. Suddenly a burning feeling replaced the fear in Jason.

Jason: Cain you bastard!

Jason then unsheathed his machete and began to approach Cain. Cain grinned as he began to approach Jason. 10 seconds passed. Finally they came into machete range. They both pulled their machetes back to swing at each other. Both their blades clashed against each other. The blades then parted, then clash, then parted again with each slash attempting to get the other. With each impact Jason got more terrified, this isn't just another dinosaur or mercenary, this is a man with 20 years of built up rage. With each impact Jason felt the murderous intent and rage. Jason broke into a cold sweat but before he could do anything else he heard a loud noise. His machete shaderd. The blade was only four or five inches now, Jason was frozen in a state of shock which gave Cain enough time to land a punch. The punch knocked Jason's helmet off but Cain wasn't done, he pulled his fist back and back handed Jason which knocked the bandages that was covering his left eye off. The force of the hit knocked Jason to the ground. Jason was utterly shocked at the force and strength of Cain. He then got up only to see Cain's machete swinging at him. He ducked then grabbed Cain's arm and elbowed it. The impact wasn't enough to break his arm but it was enough to make him drop the machete. The fight went from a machete fight to fist to fist. The armor on there arms and legs and legs made each impact even more painful. Cain landed a punch on Jason's gut, 3 seconds later Jason round house kicked Cain to the ground. The impact from Cain's punch made Jason throw up. Jason looked up after he was done only to be grabbed by Cain and dragged to the garage. Jason was then thrown at the garage door and it broke open on impact. Cain took a gas tank and threw it on Jason. His intent was to smash Jason's head in but Jason shot the tank with his revolver which made flames burst out the bullet hole. The flames hit Cain in the torso and temporarily blinded him. That gave Jason enough time to throw the tank away and tackle Cain. They both flew out the garage and on to the dirt ground. Cain kicked him off and patted the flames out that were on his chest. The damages exposed the a bit of the metal plates in the armor. Cain pulled his knife out and got on top of Jason and tried to stab him. The knife was almost about to hit Jason in the eye but he threw his hand in front of the knife and it went threw. Jason grabbed Cain's arm while screaming in pain. He pushed back Cain's arm which made the knife slide out of his hand. With the same hand he was stabbed with Jason punched Cain in the face which made him drop his knife but it wasn't enough the get him off.

Cain then began to choke Jason with both his hands. Jason grabbed Cain's arms in an act of desperation. Jason then knew what he must do, he had to play dead. It was probably likely that Cain would still feel the pulse in his neck but even so, if Cain thought Jason went unconscious he might get off him and kill him with a nearby weapon. Jason's face began to get purple as blood came out his mouth and his eyes becoming red. Jason's instincts told him to continue struggling but he fought against it. Jason loosened his grip and began to close his eyes. Jason held his breath as he went limp. Cain then let go of his grip and got off Jason. Jason's gamble worked. Cain must of not felt Jason's pulse through the anger and adrenaline. Jason's instincts told him to take a deep breath after being released but he fought against it and breathed slowly so Cain didn't notice and sell the picture that he was dead.

Cain: hmm... he appears to be dead but I can't be too sure, I'll check for breathing

Jason held his breath as he turned his ear to Jason and held a hand up to it. Several seconds passed, Cain then looked at Jason.

Cain: hmm no breathing, well I guess he is dead... but I can't be so sure

He then grabbed a nearby sign that was knocked down. He swung it around before looking at Jason.

Cain: and now to confirm his death!

Cain approached Jason. He aimed at his neck and swung at him with the sign. Jason put his right bicep in front of his neck. The impact that the sign made with the bicep armor made the sign bend.

Cain: WAIT WHAT?!

Jason then used his left arm to pull on the sign which pulled him up and Cain down. This gave Jason the perfect opportunity to knee Cain in the gut.

Cain: AAAAHH WHAT THE HELL?!

Cain took a few steps back then shot forward and tackled Jason. They flew about 2 and a half meters then slid 4 meters across the ground. Cain instantly began punching as fast as he could. The fast barrage of punches left Jason surprised. He brought his arms up in an X in an attempt to block the punches.

Cain: IT'S TOO LATE! YOUR FATE IS ALREADY IN MOTION! TIME TO DIE!

It was almost hopeless, until Jason noticed his broken machete in reaching distance. Jason dropped his defence, Cain saw that as a opportunity. Cain sped up his punches. Victory was in sight, then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and noticed Jason's shaderd machete in his stomach.

Cain's mind: argh! I-I was so focused on my punching th-that I didn't notice him grabbing the blade!

Jason then kicked Cain off which brought him to his feet. Cain took a few steps back before falling to his knees. Jason got up and stared at Cain.

Cain: y-you knew that I was too focused on my punches that I wouldn't notice you grabbing the blade, that was your plan wasn't it you bastard!

Jason: how does it feel Cain? Tell me, how does it feel being stabbed and on your knees while your enemy towers over you? You feel shocked? Hopeless? Wondering how you got in this situation? Well that's how I felt when I woke up the night after you opened the gate to allow the tyrannosaurus in, in an attempt to kill me! But after every thing you did, the innocent employees you murderd, attempting to kill me and sending an entire mercenary squad after me, your not getting any sympathy from me, however after seeing you like this I think killing you while your on your knees would put a bad taste in my mouth, so get up, I'm giving you one final shot!

Cain's mind: is... is he mocking me? How dare you! A bad taste in your mouth you say? It's those emotions that give me an advantage! It's those emotions that give you many thoughts which cloud your goal, I however only have one though. My mind is focused on only one thing! To complete my goal, a goal that I had since that day in Nam! And how I complete that goal, DOESN'T MATTER AT ALL!

Cain pulled out the machete and leaped at Jason for one final attack. Jason pulled back his fist to unleash a punch. He then threw his fist forward with all the strength he had. Cain aimed for Jason's head and swung the broken Machete. Jason's fist hit its target. Cain flew back but before getting Jason on the right cheek with the machete. Little did Cain know however, he was perfectly aligned with one of the helicopter blades that were sticking out of the helicopter wreckage. Cain then made contact with the blade, then it went through. Cain coughed up blood as his right arm grabbed the helicopter blade that was sticking out his chest. Jason stared at Cain with his hand on the now bloody scar on his cheek. Jason then took his hand off the scar and picked up the machete. He put it in his sheath then approached Cain. Jason stared into Cain's eyes as Cain stared back with pure hatred and anger on his face.

Jason: you'll bleed out... that's all I need to know

Cain attempted to say something back but was unable to due to his strength quickly fading. After giving Cain one final look Jason walked off as he grabbed his helmet and kept it to his side. With that one final problem finished all Jason had to do now was get off the island. Jason heard the familiar sound of a helicopter before turning around, it was 8-Hammer. A small smile grew on Jason at the thought that the nightmare was finally over.

Soldier: we're gonna find a place to land ok? Then we'll pick you up and go back to the main land

The smile on Jason's face faded as he heard the familiar sound of earth shaking stomps.

8-Hammer Pilot: sir there's something approaching us

Soldier: what do you mean by that?!

The T Rex bursted out from the trees and grabbed the edge of the helicopter with it's jaw. The T Rex began to shake the helicopter as it desperately tried to break free.

Soldier: GET US FREE!

8-Hammer Pilot: I CANT!

The T Rex finally let go of the helicopter but when it let go the helicopter it flew straight at the security tower. Jason heard screams from the helicopter before being silenced. The helicopter flew into the tower and blew up. Jason looked at the now flaming and collapsing tower. He couldn't help but feel saddened, he didn't know who they were, were they mercenaries working for INGEN or something else? However that question didn't matter to Jason, what mattered was that they helped him even though they didn't know him at all and for that they had Jason's deepest respect. But Jason couldn't just stand there, he had to get off the island, the thought that there might be boats at the dock clicked into his head. Sure if he started his jeep and began to drive the T Rex would hear and chase him and if there was no boat there he would be cornered by the T Rex but that was a gamble that Jason had to take. He slowly backed into the bushes were his jeep was. He got in with his eyes staring at the road that lead to the docks. He put his helmet on the passenger seat and with the turn of the key Jason shifted the car into drive and stomped on the pedal. The car shot out of the bushes and on to the road. He drove around the helicopter wreckage that was Cain's helicopter and through the gate. Of course it did get the T Rex's attention as it turned around with a roar. Jason began to hear the stomps of the creature behind him as he looked in his rear view mirror to see the T Rex. The T Rex got closer and began to hit the side of the car with its snout. In response Jason made the jeep go faster. That got enough distance between them to make Jason feel better about the situation but still the T Rex could possibly catch up while Jason got out of the car and to a boat at the docks so he had to make sure that the T Rex was not going to catch up anytime soon. That's when Jason noticed a downed tree that was being held above the road by another tree. Jason grabbed the grenade launcher from the passenger seat and used the last shell to shoot the tree. With the explosion from the impact the tree fell a little but it was enough to get in front of the T Rex. The creature stopped in its tracks and began to grab the tree with its jaw in an attempt to move it. Jason was successful in loosing the T Rex. The same road Jason came in on was now the road he was leaving on. He finally made it to the docks so he slammed the breaks on the gas powered jeep. He grabbed his helmet and got out of the car and looked around. Luckily enough there was in fact a boat. It looked like a speed boat with the same paint job as the tour cars did and it didn't have seats in it. Jason began to run to the boat but a sudden pain in Jason's left leg caused him to then limp to the boat. As he jumped in he quickly went to the front and began to start the boat, he dropped his helmet on the ground and luckily enough the keys were already there. As he began to start the boat he heard the sound of the T Rex as it got closer. Jason finally got the boat started. The T Rex came out of trees and began to speed to the docks. It came down the dock to were Jason's boat was and shot its jaws at Jason in an attempt to grab him with its mouth but it was too late, Jason already shot out of the docks in the boat. The T Rex let out a loud roar as the boat got farther away. Jason couldn't believe it, he was finally off the island.

Meanwhile back on the island with Cain, he was able to get himself off the helicopter blade that he was impaled on and even dragged himself a few feet away from the security station. As he dragged himself from the forest he looked up to see a raptor. Cain was obviously on the brink of death and couldn't defend himself and the raptor knew it. It looked at him like how a predator looks at meat.

Cain: s-stay back!...

The raptor got closer.

Cain: stay away!...

The raptor got even closer with claws ready and mouth open to show its razor sharp teeth.

Cain: s-stay... STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!

Back on the boat with Jason he decided to lower the speed on the boat because he was no longer being chased nor can anything from the island chase him from where he is. As he did that he heard a scream echo through the air, it came from the island. It sounds like Cain bit the dust. A relive washed over Jason but was quickly followed by pain striking him through out his body. Looks like his adrenaline has weared off, that's why he suddenly started to limp at the docks, and now that his adrenaline was gone Jason started to realize the damages he acquired during the fight with Cain. He had several fractured bones, a few stab wounds, and the fight opened many scars on him, it was clear, he was going to bleed out. Jason took his hands off the steering wheel and dropped to the ground. Jason laid there as he began to get more woozy. He no longer had strength to get up. He wasn't scared nor was he mad that he would leave this world early, he was satisfied with his life, he had no regrets and he was glad that he wouldn't have to worry about Cain coming after his dad or anything, however it would have been good if he got to say goodbye to his parents but that no longer mattered. He slowly closed his eyes.

Jason then saw a bright light through his eye lids, he opened them to see a light but it wasn't heaven, it was the lights of a medical helicopter. By the looks of things two medics were already on the boat and were putting him on a stretcher. Jason used the last of his strength to grab his helmet and put it on the stretcher with him. He then went unconscious. He was then lifted up into the helicopter along with the two medics. When he was in the helicopter they placed his helmet to the side.

Medic: what do we have here?

Medic #2: he has multiple wounds, maybe even more, here help me get his body armor and shirt off

Medic: sure

They removed his chest plate and ripped up black shirt and put it to the side with his helmet. As they did that the 3rd medic hooked him up to a heart monitor and the two other medics noticed the amount of wounds Jason had throughout his body.

The 3rd medic turned and looked as well.

Medic #3: it looks hopeless, I mean he's already unconscious, he's bleeding out like crazy and the heart monitor isn't looking so good right now

The first medic then looked back at Jason.

Medic: but is it still possible

Medic #3: I mean it's possible but the odds are looking very slim right now

Medic: then why are you saying it's hopeless, cmon and help me out here

The first and second medic began to clean the wounds on Jason as the 3rd medic kept an eye on The heart monitor. As they were finishing cleaning the wounds they felt the broken bones that Jason had.

Medic: he has some fractures

As the second medic was cleaning the wounds on Jason's legs the first medic was grabbing some bandages.

Medic #3: we're losing him

The two medics began to wrap the bandages around Jason as fast as possible now.

Medic: cmon cmon stay with me!

Medic #2: unfortunately we won't be able to do anything about the fractures properly until we get to the main land

Medic: that's fine but right now you need to help me get the wounds covered or he's not gonna be alive for much longer

The second medic began to wrap up the wounds on Jason's legs as the first medic was able to stop the bleeding from Jason's hand and wrap it up.

Medic: how's it looking?

The third medic then looked back at the heart monitor.

Medic #3: holy shit! It got better! Of course he's going to need further medical attention when we get to the mainland but he's saved! You did it!

The first medic then looked at the unconscious Jason as he took a sigh of relief.

One hour later Jason finally woke up. He slowly opened up his eyes to see that he was inside of a helicopter. He was wearing his grey camo pants but the metal armour that was covering this thighs were gone. They were to his side along with his sheath, gloves, utility belt, gloves, chests plate, black shirt and helmet. His arms and torso were mostly covered in bandages. There were also bandages on his legs and some covering the scars on his face. He noticed that there were two people who looked like medics that were talking to each other to his right and there was one more person sitting in front of him. He was about to try and sit up but he remembered that he had broken bones so instead he just raised his head.

Medic: how are you feeling

Jason: ok

Medic: your lucky to be alive, this helicopter was flying over the ocean to a hospital and then we just came across you, you were in horrible condition, I'm pretty sure if we were late by just a minute you would've been a goner, also when we get to the hospital we'll have proper equipment to give you casts for your fractures

Jason: thank you for saving me

Medic: your welcome, by the way I noticed IGEN written on the inside for your body armor, you work for IGEN?

Jason: yeah... but After giving it some thought... I can gladly say I quit

Medic: so what happened to you and what's IGEN doing out here?

Jason gave a small smile

Jason: if I told you, you wouldn't believe me

Medic: alright then well anyways you should get I pit more rest, we'll be on the mainland in about an hour

Jason laid his head back down and stared at the water, he could tell the sun was setting because of the reddish orange light reflecting off the water. He had a small barley noticeable smile on his face. He survived and now he's going back home on the main land.

The End

 **Finally the story is complete! I'm probably going to go in and fix a few things like spelling errors and I'm definitely going to change Jason's dessert eagle to a colt 1911 because it just doesn't make sense for a security guard to be given such a powerful gun like a desert eagle well then again he does have grenades strapped to his chest plate but whatever. Since I'm posting this on New Year's Eve, Happy New Year! Well anyways I hope you enjoyed the story, bye**


End file.
